


Primrose

by FaithP12345



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Love Story, F/M, Family Bonding, More characters to be added, Once Upon A Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rumplestiltskin’s daughter, Sorry bad writing, father daughter relationship, sorry bad writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithP12345/pseuds/FaithP12345
Summary: Baelfire son of Rumpelstiltskin had a twin sister Primrose. They loved their father very much but what happens when he becomes the He dark one? What is Primrose’s story with the dark curse?Based off the tv show once upon a time and a old fiction that is no longer in existence.Come the story of the daughter of Rumplestiltskin, Primrose aka Ilea Cassidy the twin sister of Baelfire aka Neal Cassidy.





	1. Sweet Afton

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose.

Once Upon A Time

“Papa Papa!!!”

A little four year old girl ran to her father eagerly. She was holding wildflowers in her small chubby hand.  
Her father sat by a tree, smiling at her as she ran towards him. Behind her was her mother who was carrying a small boy, walking slowly behind as the small girl ran to her father.  
“Papa papa look! It’s flowers!”  
The man smiled at his daughter and observed the flowers in her hand.  
“Oh but they are not as beautiful as you my little Primrose.”  
He rubbed his nose against his daughter’s with a smile as she erupted in a fit of giggles.  
“Come.” Her mom said “It’s time for supper.”  
The man looked at his wife and nodded. Slowly he tried to stand. Grabbing his cane he slowly stood on his two feet and joined his wife and kids on their walk home.

“Papa Papa!”  
Cries erupted in the middle of the night. The man woke up with urgency determined to help his child. As he arose from his bed he noticed... His wife was gone.  
Across the small home was two children. He slowly made his way over the the small bed, leaning against the nearest wall he noticed his small daughter crying and his son in a deep sleep.  
“Shh shh Prim Papa is here.”  
He sat on the bed close to his daughter and embraced her in a tight hug.  
“Shh It’s alright.”  
“Papa... I had a bad dream...” the small girl cried as she nuzzled into her father.  
“It’s only a dream.” He began to rub soothing circles on he back and rocked her from side to side. 

“Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes,  
Flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise;  
My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream,  
Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream.”

He sang softly to the small girl as she calmed down and once again began to sleep.

“Thou stock-dove whose echo resounds through the glen,  
Oh, ye wild whistling blackbirds in yon thorny den,  
Thou green-crested lapwing, thy screaming forbear,  
I charge you disturb not my slumbering fair.”

He lay his daughter back into bed as he tucked her in he gave her and her brother a quick kiss on head praying for them to have a peaceful night.  
Grabbing his cane he arose slowly from the twins bed and hobbled across the home back to his own bed. Still singing softy hoping it’ll give him a peaceful rest as well.

“Oh, how lofty, sweet Afton, thy neighboring hills  
Far marked with the courses of clear winding rills,  
There daily I wander as noon rises high  
My flocks and my Mary's sweet cot in my eye.”

Slowly he was asleep as his wife stumbled into the house. She made her way over to the children watching them sleep, she leaned over and gently kissed the boy’s head and patted the girl’s soft hair. When she turned towards her husband who was sound asleep she snickered and laid down. 

The family was soon off in their dreams of what could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits go to Nickel Creek Sweet Afton. Sorry this chapter is short. Trying to get the hang of writing. Promise longer chapters as I keep going.


	2. Not the life she wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed. The once four year olds are now six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose.

“Melia, Prim, Bae...”  
Entering the small home the man slowly walked into the small home, limping and holding a basket and his staff careful not to drop anything he closed the door.  
“I’m home.” Suddenly embraced by his daughter who smiled broadly towards her father. He smiled down at her and looked up to see his son sitting alone at the table. “Bae?”  
“Papa?” the small boy looked at his father. “Where’s mom?” Their father asked as he looked around the small house. Both children hung their heads. “Well she probably just... lost track of time.” He looked at his two children. “Grab your cloaks.” The children moved from there spot and quickly did as their father said. He ruffled his son’s hair then placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder as they walked out of the house.  
“We’ll find her.”

*

The three arrived at a pub. The father told the children to wait outside as he entered to find his wife playing games and drinking as his she had no husband or children waiting for her at home. “Melia... Melia.” He looked at his wife pleadingly. “It’s time to go.” He gestured towards the door as his wife poured herself another drink. “Good. So go.” The man across from her looked at her husband. “Who’s this?” She looked at her husband. “Ah it’s no one. It’s just my husband.”  
The man across from her looked at her husband. “Oh. Well he’s a tad taller then you described.” The bar erupted in laughter. Her husband nervously looked around and held his staff. “Please. You have responsibilities.” His wife was quick to reply looking at his with anger and disgust. “You mean like being a man and fighting in the ogre wars? Other wives become honored widows while I became lashed to the village coward... Run home Rumple. It’s what you’re good at” She spoke with venom on her tongue as she poured yet another drink.  
“Mama?” A small voice said. It was their son Baelfire with his sister holding his sleeve as they walked slowly towards their father looking at their mother.  
“Bae.. Prim...” Rumpelstiltskin spoke to his children. Melia looked up, her face in shock and her mouth full of rum. “You’re supposed to be outside.” Melia stood from her seat and walk towards her children, she placed her hands on her son’s shoulders and walked him home. Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on his daughter’s head and looked at her sadly and followed Melia and Baelfire home. 

*

“You don’t really wish I’d died... during the ogre wars do you?”  
Rumpelstiltskin asked his wife who was lying on her bed as he brewed some tea.  
In the next room laid down their twin children. The boy was sound asleep but the was awake listening in secretly on her parents conversation.  
“I wish you’d fought.” She drew her gaze upon her husband. “Don’t you?”  
“But I’m alive.” He arose from his seat holding his staff. “And I’m here... with you... with Bae.. with Prim...” he walked slowly to his wife holding a cup of fresh tea.  
“This isn’t a life... not for me.” Rumpelstiltskin silently offered his wife the tea. “Why can’t we just leave?” Melia upsettingly spoke.  
“We’ve talked about that.” He sadly said to his wife. The little girl in the next room slowly made her way out of bed carefully trying to be silent as she listens to her parents.  
“You don’t have to be the village coward... we could start again...” slowly she began to smile. “Go somewhere no one knows us see the whole world beyond this village.”  
Rumplestiltskin slowly stood from his chair near the bed. “I know this wasn’t the life you wanted.” Slowly he walked to a chair by the table. “But it can be good... Here.” Steadily He sat down and looked at his wife then to his hands now on the table beside him. “At least try. If not for me then for...” he gestured to the other room. “for Bae.”  
The small girl teared up as she listened in on her parents. Her mother had always favored her twin brother over her.  
Melah placed her hand on her forehead in slight frustration. “Okay... I’ll try.” The floorboards creaked as the little girl made her way back to bed. Both parents looked towards the other room. Rumplestiltskin once again arose from his seat and went to the other room finding both children in bed. He hung his head and sighed.

*

The next day there was a knock at the door.  
“Rumpelstiltskin you need to get to the docks now” a woman said to Rumpelstiltskin in a sort of a hurry. Rumple looked at the women in surprise. “The docks? Why?” He looked at the women in a worrying tone. “The men who came into port last week... they’ve taken Melia... they’re setting sail you must hurry!” The women spoke in a rushing manner. Without another word Rumple was heading towards the docks as fast as he was able.

*

As soon as he’d arrived he limped on to the ship only to fall in front of the man he had saw Melia with at the pub. “On your feet for the captain.” One of the men spoke as two other men grabbed Rumple and pulled him up to his feet.  
“I remember you! From the bar.” Rumple spoke in a nervous tone. “Always nice to make an impression.” Said the other man as the ship irrupted in laughter. “Ah but where are my manners we haven’t been formerly introduced... Killian Jones... now what’er You doing aboard my ship?” He asked in a sarcastic sort of tone.  
“Wha..” Rumple looked around him. “You have my wife.” Killian look at the man then looked around. “I’ve had many a mans wives.” Again the crew of the ship laughed. Rumple nervously replied. “Well you see we have twins... A son and a daughter and they need their mother.”  
Killian stepped towards Rumple “Well you see I have a ship full of men who need companionship.” The men around nodded their heads in agreement looking at on another.  
“I’m begging you. Please let her go.” Rumplestiltskin spoke as Killian walked closer to him. Not to far was the young girl once again hiding and listening in on the adults as they spoke. “I’m not much for burgeoning... that said...” he stepped away from Rumpelstiltskin. “I do consider myself an honorable man... a man with a code so...” Killian throw a sword at Rumpelstiltskin’s feet. Rumple looked at it with fear a dread. “If you truly want your wife back.” He slowly drew his own sword. “Your going to have to take her.”  
Refusing to hear anymore Primrose ran away from the docks. When she was far enough away she dropped to her knees and began to cry. As the small child cried she did not hear the slowly foot steps of her father behind her.  
“Prim?” He sounded shocked to see his daughter on the path to home but seeing her tears he steadily kneeled to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Prim I...” the girl jerked her away from her father as if his tough burned. “Where’s Mama?” The child softy asked. Rumple hung his head and that was all it took for the child to understand. Her father was to cowardly to fight for her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious the original story this was inspired by is called The Other Child. It I believe has been deleted same for the author sadly. I loved what they where doing that’s why I’m doing it myself. Again I apologize for how bad I am at writing. And I promise there’ll be some more original chapters not just episodes being copied.  
Link to the original fic that this fic was inspired from.  
http://www.quotev.com/story/4694246/The-other-child-Once-Upon-a-Time-love-story/40/


	3. The fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are now ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose.

On a chilly night the now family of three lay asleep in their small house when there was a noise of the geese and ducks that where held in a pen close by. The little girl jumped out of bed and ran to the window gazing outside she popped her head to see the a fox stealing the great goose and duck.  
“Papa! Papa!” She cried “The Fox is stealing our ducks!” Rumple woke to his daughter pulling him out of bed. “Come on Papa we have to stop him!” She hurrying grabbed his staff, handed it to her father and ran out the door. “Prim?” he called after his daughter and he got a lantern and followed the child out the door.  
They came across the fox’s Den and saw fox pups surround the large male and retreat inside the den dragging the duck and goose inside. “Ah. You see...” Rumplestiltskin slowly approached his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder. “The fox was just getting a meal for his wife and pups.” Primrose looked towards where the foxes had disappeared. “Oh...” she drew her gaze at the ground. “Come on let’s go home.” The girl nodded and walked with her father home.  
When they arrived home the sun was beginning to rise and Baelfire was still asleep. “Well I’ll start breakfast do you mind starting the fire?” Rumplestiltskin asked his daughter as he slowly made his way across the floorboards. The girl only nodded her head and walked to the fireplace.  
“Prim?” Her father looked at her concerned. “What’s the matter?” She turned her gaze to the empty fireplace. “I miss mama.” Rumple took a step to his daughter. “I know... me too.” The girl looked at her brother who was still asleep. She then jerked her head back to her father and hugged him. Surprised by the sudden change in character Rumplestiltskin reluctantly hugged her back. “I love you Papa. Promise you won’t ever leave?” Rumplestiltskin tightened the hug and kissed her head. “I promise.”  
Primrose slightly pulled away from her father, still holding him at arms length. “The fox was a big meany stealing from us.” She stated. “Yes he was.” Rumple laughed and leaned into his daughter rubbing his nose against her’s. She giggled and wrapped her arms around her father. 

*

Later that day the family was tending to their farm. “The big goose is missing!” Baelfire exclaimed. Primrose run up to her brother and crossed her arms looking at the animals. “Well if you weren’t such a heavy sleeper you’d know a fox stool our goose!” The girl explained. “Well I wouldn’t have missed it if you’d woke me up!” The boy looked at his sister in embarrassment. “Why should I? You she be more responsible and wake yourself up!” The girl rose her voice catching the attention of their father. “Well the Fox wouldn’t have took the goose if you’d put them in in barn house!” As the two children started to argue Rumplestiltskin approached and separated them. “Will you two calm down. There’s no need to argue. What’s done cannot be undone.” The children crossed their arms and turned their backs on one another. “It’s not my fault!” Shouted the girl. “It’s not mine!” Retorted the boy. “Children please... There’s no need to blame anyone.”  
Suddenly the children ran in opposite directions. Baelfire towards the house and Primrose to the woods. Looking back and forth in the directions his children ran Rumple slowly made his way back to the house to find Baelfire sitting on crying. “Bae?” Rumple whispered. “Talk to me my boy...” Rumplestiltskin walked to his son and placed a hand on his back coaxing the boy to talk.

*

Meanwhile Primrose sat by a clearing, her knees to her chest, whipping her tears off her face.  
“Count to one, Count to two, where do flowers grow?  
Underneath the window where children softly doze  
The moon shining brightly makes every petal glow”  
Primrose sang in s whispering tone. Looking out to the field of flowers before her. “This is ridiculous.” She said to herself. “Why am I so upset?” She stood up dusting off her dress she carefully walked back home.  
“Papa?” Returning home, she opened the door of the house peeling her head inside. “Bae?” Suddenly she was engulfed into a hug. “I’m sorry Prim!” Looking around she saw her father sitting by the fire making what looked to be a stew. Her brother was hugging tightly as if his life depended on it. “Forgive me?” He stepped back looking at her pleadingly. She smiled and pulled him back into the huge. “Of course I forgive you.”  
Rumple smiled at his children and turned his gaze to the cooking stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry for the short chapter. Honestly I’m just having a hard time writing this. I want to get the past Enchanted Forest stuff done in a chronological order to make myself happy and I want to add some none tv show chapters to give my own twist.  
Sorry if everyone is out of character this is in a way my “first” fic.  
The song Primrose sang is from a lullaby from the anime called ancient magus bride.


	4. Enter the Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire and Primrose are now thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose.

Father and daughter sat at a spinning wheel. Rumpelstiltskin was teaching is daughter how to spin wool while Baelfire tended to the animals outside. “Papa!” Baelfire burst into room “Papa!” He looked at his father and sister in despair. “They’ve come for Morraine!”   
Outside the the child’s parents where fighting against in soldiers in a losing battle. But sadly the soldiers won and took the child explain the new order of the king was to take fourteen year old children to make a stronger army to fight the dreaded ogres.   
“They’ve lowered the age again Papa.” Baelfire said to his father. “What’re we going to do?” Primrose asked as she held onto her father watching the scene unfold before her.   
The soldiers pulled the young girl onto his horse with a grin on his face. “No! You can’t take her!” Suddenly the mother pulled out a dagger. Everyone took a set back but not until a sudden force causing the couple to choke. Off in the distance was a man in a dark cloak atop a horse. “The dark one seems to think a can.” The soldier watch as the couple gagged and fell on the ground. He looked at the dark one and nodded his head, the dark one then stopped using his magic. The soldiers then rode off to take the child to fight a war.   
“Our birthday is in three days.” Baelfire said and turned to his father. “They’ll come for us in three days.” Primrose completed looking where the soldiers had rode off to. “We’ll find a way. We’ll... We’ll find a way.” Their father said hugging them both tightly. 

*

That’s night Rumplestiltskin came up with a plan to run. “Prim, Bae. Waken up, come on Waken up. We’re going now. We’re going now. Come on. Come on.” He woke then children and hurriedly got them out the door.   
“It feels wrong to run away.” Baelfire said as the family slowly made their way out of town. “It’s worse to die, son.” Rumple replied. “I’m not having you two taken away by that ogres wars.” As they walked they ran across an older beggar asking for an alms. Rumplestiltskin being a kind man gave the beggar some coins. “Are we sure there’s no other way?” Primrose asked as she walked along side her brother and father. “Oh, I can’t lose you, Prim, Bae. You’re all I got left. You don’t understand what war is like. What they do to you.”  
Suddenly there was a sound of horses galloping getting closer towards the family. “Hid, quick, in the ditch, hid! Go! Go!” Rumple push his children to hide as the men approached. “Stop right there.” The leader said to the small family. “What are you doing on the King’s road?” Rumple trembled as the man spoke, his daughter held onto his arm. “We have some wool to sell at the fair in Longbourne, sir.” The man looked at Rumplestiltskin and dismounted his horse. “I know you, don’t I?” Frightened, Rumple took a step back. “What’s your name? Hmm? Spindleshanks?” The other soldiers began to laugh. “Threadeistle? Hobblefoot?” Baelfire, unable to take anymore took a step forward. “His name is Rumplestiltskin!” Rumple but and hand on Barlfire’s shoulder. “Hush, boy.” The man look at Rumpelstiltskin. “Rumple? Ahh that man that ran. Are these your kids? How old are they what’s your names?” The head soldier look at the twins. Baelfire taking a step forward. “I’m Baelfire.” He pointed to his sister who was holding onto her father’s arm. “She’s Primrose, and we’er thirteen.” The soldier tilted his head. “When’s your birthday?” Baelfire instantly replied. “In two days time.” Rumple grabbed his sons shoulder. “Hush, boy!”  
Rumple looked between his son and the soldier. “Did you teach your children to how to run as well, Rumplestiltskin?” The soldier turned to look at Rumple. “Did he tell you?” He turned back to Baelfire. “Did he tell you how he ran? And the ogres turned the tide of the battlefield, and all the others were killed? And he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him.” He turned his gaze to the young girl. “Please.” Rumple begged. “You see, women do not like to be married to cowards.” Rumple looked at the ground and shook his head in despair. “Please, don’t talk to my children like that.” He spoke in a whisper. “It’s treason to avoid service, take the children now.”  
The soldier told his men. “No. No. No. what do you want?” Rumple said in a panic. “What do I want? You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is all you really have is fealty.” Rumple held onto his children looking at the man in fear. “Kiss my boot.” The soldier spoke. The children looked to their father. “I don’t understand.” Rumple shock his head. “You asked my price. Kiss... my boot.” Primrose held onto her father tighter not saying at word. “Please, not in front of my girl.” Rumple spoke grabbing his daughter’s hand as if afraid to let go. “Kiss my boot!” The soldier yelled. Rumple fell to the ground in fear and crawled to the soldier kissing his boot. The mean began to laugh, Baelfire looked at his father in surprise, Primrose turned her gaze away closing her eyes tightly. The soldier kicked Rumpelstiltskin. “Papa!” The twins yelled in unison. The soldiers mounted their horses and soon left.   
They watch as the men ride off on their horse, The children trying to help their father to his feet when the old beggar from before came running along helping them. “I have no money, to pay you.” Rumplestiltskin said as the beggar help him to stand. “I can think of another way. You just feed me whatever you can spare, and I’ll find a way to be your benefactor.”

*

The next day   
“Keep that fire good and stoked, Bae. The sheep's fat needs to be liquid., and get that wool good and soaked.” Rumplestiltskin instructed his son. “Why are we doing this, Papa? This is good wool. We can spin and sell.” Baelfire stopped what he was doing at looked at his father. “These are our keys to the castle, son. Once I’m inside, there’s something I have to take.” Primrose, who was wrapping wool along sticks, look to her father. “What do you need to take?” She asked curiously. “That old beggar— he told me a fine tale, about the duke and his magical dagger.” Baelfire looked at his father with curiosity. “What does it do?” He asked. “Oh. If I own that dagger, I control the dark one. If I kill the dark one with the dagger, I take his powers!” Primrose glanced to her father stopping her work in shock. “By God’s name.” The twins said in unison.  
“Imagine me with those powers, Prim. Can you imagine me with those powers, Bae? I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good. I’ll save all the children of the Frontlands, not just you two, my boy.” His gaze turned to Primrose. “My girl.” Baelfire nodded “I’d love to see that, but if the law says We’er to fight, We-we can fight.” Primrose looked down as her brother spoke. “No. No. The— The law doesn’t want you to fight, son. The law wants you to die. That’s not battle, that’s... that’s a sacrifice, son. You look at that red in the sky.” The children turned to look towards the sky. “That’s not the— the fire of the battlefields. That’s the blood of our people. It’s the blood of children, the blood of children like you and Primrose.” Baelfire looked at his sister, who was staring at the sky sadly. “I mean, what sane person would want to get involved in that?”  
Baelfire looked away from his father. “So it’s true?” Rumple looked back to his son. “What?” Baelfire looked to his sister then back to his father. “It’s true— it’s true that you ran” Rumplestiltskin looked at his son sadly. “I had no choice.” Rumple replied. “And mother— did she leave you like the night said. You told me she was dead.” Primrose jerked her head looking at her brother. “She is dead.” Rumple looked at his daughter surprised yet saddened by her reply to her brother. Baelfire walked around the fireplace to sit next to his sister only for her to get up and walk to stand next to the father to help him in his task. After son thought Baelfire spoke up. “So... what do we need to do?” Rumple looked as his son and sat beside him. “The duke’s castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters...” Rumplestiltskin tapped the stick that was wrapped with wool his daughter had tied together. “Made of wood.” The twins stared questioningly to their father. “Why does that matter?” Primrose asked as she sat back down next to her father. “Because wood burns.”

*

That night Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin left to the duke’s castle while Primrose waited for their return. But after a few hours Primrose grew worried, she grabbed her cloak and quickly headed for the door only to collide into her brother as she made it out. “Papa? Where is he?” She asked scared. Looking behind her brother not spotting her father. Baelfire looked at his sister. “He’s in the woods. He said to wait for him here.” Primrose hung her head and walked to their bed. “When will he return?” She asked rubbing her arms. “I don’t know.” Baelfire replied as he sat beside his sister on the bed. The twins looked at each other sadly. Scared for their father.

*

The morning of their birthday their father still hadn’t returned from the previous night. Primrose wait pacing by the door, when soldiers burst in to take them to battle.  
“Everyone’s watching from behind their curtains today.” The head soldier chuckled. They walked to the horses, when suddenly one of the men standing by the horses dropped dead. Where he once stood was the dark one head soldier, kneeled to the dark one. The twins gasped. Primrose turned away, but Baelfire. He could not tear his eye away from the dark one “Who are you?” The soldier asked. “Have you forgotten me already? What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks? Hobblefoot.” The soldier looked at the dark one in fear. “Papa?” Baelfire questioningly said. The soldier looked at the dagger the dark one held and read the name. “Rumplestiltskin.” Rumple never taking his gaze from the soldier, spoke. “Wonderful. And now you shall know me... as the new dark one.” Baelfire stared in fear. “How about a little fealty?” Rumple took a slight step “Kiss... My... Boot.” The soldier and leaned forward towards Rumplestiltskin. Suddenly Rumple grabbed the soldier’s head and twisted his neck. Primrose let out a scream covered her face with her hands. “No, Papa!” Baelfire cried. The sound of stabs and bodies falling filled the air. When Primrose opened her eyes the soldiers where all dead. “Papa? What had happened to you? Baelfire asked his father. “You two are safe? Bae. You feel safe, son?” Baelfire took a step back. “No. I’m frightened” Rumpelstiltskin walked towards his children. “I’m not. I protected what belongs to me... and I’m not scared of anything.” Primrose looked at her father. “Papa?” Rumple laughed slightly, opening his arms. “Papa!” Primrose run to her father and hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it. Baelfire took a few step back. Scared of what his father had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s midnight.   
I’m tired so I’m sorry if this chapter sucks. (They all do, let’s face it.)  
Just wanting let you know when we get to modern time (episode 1 season 1) I plan on doing it in mostly Primrose’s POV.  
Thank you for reading!


	5. The Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins now fear their father for what he has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any OUAT characters just Primrose.

Primrose and Baelfire were kicking a ball and playing games when Baelfire ran into donkey who was walking along the road carrying many a cart full of many other small animals. “Hey! Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road, boy?” The man shouting out. Primrose helped her brother to his feet, clutching his leg in pain. “We’er sorry. Uh...” Baelfire spike turning to look at the man. “Hey, I know you. It’s fine. It’s fine. It was the donkey’s fault. You want a chicken or some eggs?” The man said in a panic. “It’s all right. No.” Baelfire shook his head. “We should probably just...” “What’s going on?” The twins father spoke in the distance. Everyone turned, taken steps back, or looked away in fear. “It’s nothing! It was my fault! I wasn’t looking where I was going. But he says he’s fine!” The man panicked. Baelfire looked at his father. “I’m fine, Papa.” Baelfire spoke limping towards his father. “Really.” Primrose said in a pleading manner. Rumplestiltskin looked at his two children. “Are you sure? Prim, Bae.” Baelfire nodded his head. “Yes, I’m fine.” Rumplestiltskin look to the other man. “Well, I suppose it won’t happen again.” Baelfire looked at man in a panic. “It won’t!” The man shock his head. “No.” Rumplestiltskin pointed to his son’s dirty knees. “Ah. What’s that?” Baelfire took a step away from his father. “It’s nothing.” Primrose scaredly spoke “It’s nothing!” The man repeated. “Da-Da-Da-Da-Da.” Rumpelstiltskin wiggled his finger. “Don’t... Bother.” Rumplestiltskin then turned the poor man into a snail. Everyone gasped with fright. “No, Papa. No.” Baelfire spoke looking at his father in fear. “Please, Papa. Don’t.” Primrose spoke up, staring at the now snail. “No, Papa! Papa!” The twins shouted in unison as their father stepped on the snail. The villagers gasped in fear. As they ran away Rumpelstiltskin Pulled his children into his arms and walked them home.

*

They walked inside their house with a maid make the bed. “Thank you, Onora. You can fetch our supper now, dearie.” The maid walked off, Primrose grabbed medical supplies, while Baelfire put his leg on a chair to look at his hurt knee. “You killed that man.” Baelfire spoke angered at his father. “Well, you were hurt.” Primrose placed the medical supplies beside Baelfire, about to clean and bandage him. “Speaking of which...” Rumple began to use his magic to heal his son’s knee. “No. I don’t want magic.” Baelfire pushed his father’s hand away. “It’s just a scrape.” Primrose looked at her father. “This will heal it.” Rumple spoke. “So will this.” Slowly Primrose began to clean her brother’s wounded leg. “This might sting a little.” She warned.  
“You’re different now.” Baelfire said to his father. “You see it, don’t you? You hurt people all the time.” Rumpelstiltskin looked at his two children. “I created a truce in the ogre-war, Bae. I walked into the field of battle, and I made it stop. I lead the children home, Prim.” The children paused, looking down in thought. “Surely a man who’s saved a thousand lives—” Baelfire looked at his father. “Is done! A man who saved a thousand lives is done with it. You can stop doing things. Ow!” Baelfire exclaimed as his sister finished cleaning his wound. “Sorry.” Rumple stood from his seat. “I can’t. I need more power. So I can protect you both.”  
“We wouldn’t need protecting if you don’t have power!” Baelfire retorted with anger in his voice. “Well, I can’t get rid of it.” Primrose looked up at her father. “Have you tried?” Rumplestiltskin looked down. “Tried?” Rumplestiltskin pulled out the magical dagger that had his name upon it. “If someone kills me with this, then they gain the power. Now you two know that, Bae, Prim... Id that what you two want?” The children starred at the dagger. “That’s not what we want.” Primrose said with slight pain in her voice. “I just think there might be other ways to get rid of the power. Have you looked for—” Baelfire was cut off as the maid entered the room with their food. Primrose got up from the table and put the medical supplies back in the cabinet. Rumplestiltskin looked at the maid and hid his dagger. “Well, you two look for other ways. But don’t get your hopes up.” Rumple waved the maid away and began to serve their supper. “Papa...” Primrose spoke as she sat down beside her brother. “If we find a way for you to get rid of the power...” Baelfire started. “...A way that doesn’t kill you or hurt us. would you do it?” Primrose perked and looked eagerly at her father. “It’s not possible.” Rumple replied. “If it was, would you do it?” Baelfire asked. “Don’t you miss how it was?” Primrose look at her father sadly. “Are you two really that unhappy?” Rumple said looking at his two children. “I can conjure anything you two desire.” The children looked sadly at their father. “Name it. what do you want?” Rumple asked. “We want our father.” The children said in unison. For a little nothing was said. “All I want is your happiness. Prim, Bae. If you two find a way, I’ll do it.” The children smiled “Good.” They both stuck out their hands. Rumple looked at their hand and grabbed them both. Crossing is arms in the process. “The deal is stuck.” Baelfire said with a grin as the three shook hands. “Struck.” Rumple replied looking at his two children. 

*

Baelfire had been gone for most of the day. Primrose had returned home early from playing to find her father had killed their maid. After finding that out she refused to speak to her father however that didn’t last to long.  
Soon Primrose grew broad and gazed out the window. What started as a simple hum grew into a song.  
“... And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me,  
Of what has been, and what can never be...”  
The door of the house suddenly opened “Papa.” Baelfire burst into the house, find his father at the spinning wheel, stopping her song, his sister by the fireplace, turned her gaze to Baelfire. “Papa, I found it. I-I found away for things to be like they were.” Rumple didn’t look up only continued spinning the spinning wheel. “I want you to come with me. You too Prim. I can make things right. Have you heard of the Reul Ghorm?” At this Primrose perked. She had heard other children who had returned from the battle talk about this reul ghorm.  
“The blue star.” Rumple said finally spoke, looking at his son. “The blue fairy? Oh, son, please tell me you didn’t. Fairy magic doesn’t mix well with what I am.” Primrose walk to her brother and father. “But you promised.” Baelfire said to his father. “She can help us, to take us to a place with no magic.” The twins looked at their father. “A place without magic? Oh.” Rumple stood from his seat. “I’d be powerless. Weak.” Rumple walked around his spinning wheel starring at his children. “Like everyone else. It wouldn’t matter.” Baelfire looked at his father eagerly. “We’d be happy.” Primrose spoke looking to the floor. “We could be happy here.” Rumple opened his arms and gestured to the room around them. “Father, Please.” Baelfire said with a pleading voice. “You’re getting worse.” Primrose then looked at her father with sadness. “You promised.” Rumplestiltskin looked to his daughter. “This can work. It can. You made a deal with us.” Baelfire completed. “Are—Are you backing out?” Primrose asked her father. Rumplestiltskin looked around the room and then back to his two children. “No.”

*

“Where are we going, kids. What kind of world is this we’re going to? What kind of world is without magic?” Baelfire stopped and looked to his father. “A better one.” The twins said together. Baelfire help up a clear bean and threw it to the ground. Suddenly a huge whooshing vortex approached at their feet. “My gods, kids! It’s like a tornado!” Rumple shouted in fear. “We have to go through together!” Baelfire yelled over the noise. “No! No! I don’t think I can!” Rumplestiltskin retorted in fear looking at his children. “We must! It’s the only way!” Baelfire took Primrose’s hand and turned to the vortex. “No! No! No! No! No! No! It’s a trick! It’ll tear us apart!” Rumple yelled. Holing Primrose’s other hand as she and Baelfire prepared to jump. “It’s not! It’ll be okay! I promise!” Baelfire yelled back looking at his father as he got closer to the vortex. “Papa!” The twins yelled as the ground beneath them collapsed, the three fell down, bringing them closer to the vortex.  
Rumple held Primrose’s hand and Primrose held Baelfire’s. “We have to go through!” Baelfire yelled. Rumplestiltskin pulled out his dagger, stabbing it into the ground keeping him steady on solid ground. “What are you doing?!” Baelfire cried out. “Papa! It won’t stay open long! Let’s go!” Primrose Yelled to her father. “I can’t! I can’t!” Rumple replied not taking his eyes off the vortex starring with fear. “Papa, Please it’s the only way we can be together!” Baelfire told his father. “I can’t!” Baelfire angrily looked at his father. “You coward you promised! Don’t break our deal!” Rumplestiltskin looked at his children. “I have to!” Primrose looked at her father tears forming on her eyes. “You really are a coward.” Primrose let go of her father’s hand and then fell into the vortex along side her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Enchanted Forest is done! (For the most part.)  
Songs credits go to Nickel Creek Lighthouse. Basically these songs may return we’ll see. Thank you for reading again I promise my writing will get better eventually. Hopefully.


	6. Tallahassee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are now living their new life in a world without magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose.  
This is also the first chapter going by Primrose’s POV.

Portland, Oregon.  
I slept on the floor of a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. My brother Neal had won a bet and got to sleep on the seat in the back. I heard a strange click coming from the front of the car, I opened my eyes and saw a blonde get into the front seat and somehow banging a screwdriver with a rock to start the car. As she pulled away I woke up my brother. When he opened his eyes looking at me I gesture to the girl driving the car. “Impressive.” He sat up speaking to the girl. “But really you could’ve just asked my sister for the keys.” I sat up fixing my hair, holding up car keys.  
“Just drive it’s fine.” I finally spoke. “I just stole your car your lives could be in danger.” The girl said to us keeping her eyes on the road. “Neal Cassidy.” He smiled towards the girl. I rolled my eyes. “Ilea Cassidy.” I said still trying to fix my hair. “Yea, I’m not telling you two my name.” I pouted my lips turning to look out the window. “No, We don’t need it to have you arrested, when the rubbery’s in progress.” Neal spoke. Grinning at the girl. “Emma. Swan.” We nodded our head together. “Good name.” We spoke in unison scaring the girl a little. “So do you two just live in here, or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen?” I grinned and shook my head. “Why don’t I tell you over drinks? Sorry sis your not invited.” I turned to my brother disgusted. “Excuse me?” She looked at my brother mirroring the same look I had. “Hey. Eyes on the road!” I called out. Just as I said that she pasted a stop light. “I’m not having drinks with you. You might be a pervert.” I looked at her. “I am not! Can’t speak for him though. Beside your not my type.” I turned my look away from her once again in mock disgust. “Hey! I might be a pervert, but you’re definitely a car thief.” She looked at my brother through the rearview mirror. “I said I was sorry.” I looked back to her. “You didn’t actually.” We once again said in unison. Sirens Where suddenly heated from behind us. “Damn it.” Emma looked behind us. “Shit.” I spoke under my breath. “Oh.” Neal put his head in his hands. “That’s why I said eyes on the road.” I spoke in a upset tone. Emma pulled the car over, scarily looking behind her.  
“Screwdriver.” Neal whispered as I made my way to the passenger seat. We switched the screwdriver with the keys to the car as the police officer made his way to the car door. “License and registration.” Emma looked at the offer smiling gently. “Hi.” Neal leaned forward as far as he could from still sitting in the back seat. “So sorry officer, but this is actually my car. My sister and I— I’m trying to, uh, teach my girlfriend how to drive stick.” Emma looked at Neal surprised by his words. “She’s got a lot to learn.” The officer look at Neal. “I know... but, you know... women.” I glaringly looked at Neal. “Alright I hear ya. It’s a warning... This time.” The officer said looked at Emma then back to me. “Yeah. Thank you so much.” The officer began to walk away. “What are you, some sort of misogynist?” Emma said to Neal while I still glared holes into his head. “Your welcome.” Neal looked Emma, ignoring me. “Oh, go. We got lucky.” I finally said still turning my gaze to Emma. “We?” Me and Neal looked st each other then back to Emma. “This isn’t you car either, is it?” Emma realized. “I stole a stolen car?” Neal smiled at Emma nodding his head to the road. “How about that drink?” I rolled my eyes again! “Oh geez, Neal.” Emma then started the car and drive off.

*

I sat in the back seat of the Volkswagen as Emma and Neal went into the gas station to get us some goodies. I didn’t fit into this little plot they devised so I decided to stay behind. However I saw a guitar shop nearby and decided to look around. I always wanted to get back into music.  
As I looked around and kept my eye on the yellow bug, I spotted a small ukulele by the door. I ran my finger down one of the strings smiling at it. No one was around so I just simply grabbed it and ran. Oddly Enough as I ran back to the beetle Emma and Neal were running back as well. “The miracle of birth!” We all ran into the car slamming the doors. “Wow, good haul.” Emma turned to Neal smiling. “Thanks.” He smiled back her and pulled something out of his pocket. “I got you a keychain. Do you like it?” He loving watch Emma as her smile grew wider. “Yea.” She pulled Neal into a kiss. “Gaa! Get a room!” I yelled from the back seat. “Hopefully you two twitter-pated love birds don’t forget about me.” I sat back into my seat watching them as I joking glared at the two. “Okay, okay. We gotta go.” Neal smiles as he started the car.  
We came to a motel waiting for any room to suddenly be available. When a family left the children forgot to close the door. Neal smiled and turned to me and Emma who were enjoying a bag of chips. “20 minutes till housekeeping.” At that I ran as if it was a race to the room Emma was behind me and behind her was Neal who closed the door placing the do not disturb sign on the doorknob.  
“Who wants to take a shower first?” I exclaimed pulling off my jacket. “Oh look, the Granola family left this.” Emma picked up a little weird string and feather thing off the lamp by one of the beds. “What is it?” Me and Neal asked in unison. “It’s a Native American dream catcher. It’s supposed to keep all nightmares out, and let only the good dreams in to protect your home.” Neal looked at skeptically. “It’s flypaper for nightmares? Let’s keep it.” Neal spoke with desperation leasing his voice. “Hang it where? The car?” Emma mockingly joked as she placed it back on the lamp. “It’s not much of a home. Maybe it’s time we get a real place.” Emma laid on the bed, Neal never taking his eyes off her. “Are you saying—?” Emma sat up. “Why not?” Emma looked down. “We’ve been on the road long enough.” I stared at my brother in surprise. “So I think— I think it’s time.” Emma and I both looked at Neal. “Together?” Emma asked. “All three of us?” She added making me grin slightly. “Don’t you wanna?” Neal asked. “Like where? Neverland?” At that both Neal and I cringed, both knowing Neverland is nothing like what this world knows it to be.  
“I’m serious, we could do this.” Emma starred in disbelief. “Where?” I spotted a map of the United States on the dresser beside me and grabbed displaying it in front of my face. “Where, I’ll tell you where.” Neal grabbed the map from my hands and placed it on the bed in front of him and Emma as I leaned against the wall. “Close your eyes and point.” Neal told Emma. I shook my head and smiled at him. “Whatever spot you pick— that’s our home.” Neal looked at Emma as she closed her eyes and pointed. “Tallahassee?” Neal smiled. “We got a winner.” Emma turned her gaze back to Neal. “Is it near a beach?” I spoke up looking at the two. “Yeah, it’s Florida everything’s near a beach.” Neal turned to me then turned back to Emma. “Okay, Tallahassee it is.” Emma wrapped her arms around Neal. “Are you sure? Is this... what you really want?” Neal looked down to Emma’s Lips. “What I really want is you.” They went in for a deep kiss ignoring my presence. “Gaa! I’ll be in the shower if you need me! Please, both be wearing clothes when I’m done!”

*

Emma and I waited in a park for Neal to come back. I was playing my new ukulele trying to understand the chords when Neal returned Emma stopped him and then started talking. Neal pulled out a piece of paper and that’s when I decided to walk over. “...In Phoenix— this high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches.” I came to stand close behind him. “Neal.” Emma said to Neal looking at him disappointingly. “I resisted twice then he tried feeling up Ilea on multiple occasions. So I—I grabbed a couple cases of watches as a sort of revenge. Then we hopped on a train to Portland. The store’s got insurance.” We started walking away from our spot by the tree. “Anyway, Ilea stashed ‘em in a locker at the train station. They’re still there, it’s hardly stealing.”  
Emma looked at the twins. “So you two got away clean.” Neal stepped front of Emma stopping her in her tracks as I slowly came to a stop a little past them. “We didn’t get away clean. The manager may have been a drunk, but the camera are stone sober. I thought the heat had down but his hasn’t.” Neal look to me then back to Emma. “I’m sorry, Tallahassee is out.” I looked to Emma and Neal not saying a word. “We’ve got to go to Canada.” Neal spoke sadly. “That’s fine. I like maple syrup.” Emma said jokingly bringing a small smile to my face. “We, as in me and Ilea.” Emma’s smile was suddenly ripped from her face. “Why?” I stared to walk off but Neal grabbed my arm. “If we get caught, and you’re with us, you’re in trouble.” As Neal said the last part of his sentence Emma spoke up. “You’re not going to get caught.” Neal let go of my arm while he and Emma talked I decided to just walk away. Thinking to myself. I turned around to see Neal and Emma nose to nose. I closed my eyes tightly. “Not another convoluted plan.” I looked up to the sky. This is not going to be good. 

*

Me an Neal waited in the car. When Emma came running towards us. “Oh thank god.” Neal said as Emma climbed into the passenger seat. “Let’s see ‘em.” Emma said looking down at the bag. Neal opened the bag revealing the watches. “That’s not as many as I thought.” Emma said looking at them all. “Yeah, but they’re super pricey. This is $20,000 easy.” Neal spoke not taking his eyes off the watches. “$20,000!” Emma repeated in surprise. “Tallahassee.” I whispered to Emma from the back seat. Emma pulled Neal into a kiss. “Listen, me and Ilea are going to go meet the fence. Well meet you with the money.” I looked between the two of them. Nothing going wrong so far. “Remember where?” Neal asked. Emma nodded her head excitedly. “The parking structure by the trucks. 9:00 o’clock sharp.” I told them both as I made my way out the door. “Just so there’s no mix-ups...” I looked back seeing Neal place a watch on Emma’s wrist. “So I guess we’re keeping this one?” Neal smiled at Emma. “How can we not? Look how good it looks on you.” Neal kissed Emma and I got out of the car rolling my eyes at the lovebirds. “Such a romantic.” I teased once he got out of the car. “Shut up.” He whined.

*

As we walked along I noticed how we where being followed. I nodded my head to Neal signaling to run. As we ran we made it to a fence jumping up a nearby car, We latched onto a fence I climbed to the top when the person who was chasing up grabbed Neal and pulled down onto the car then slamming him to the ground. “Hey!” I yelled to the man angry for how he treated my brother. “You got the wrong guy, officer! We weren’t even jaywalking!” Neal defended. “It’s not like that.” I jumped down off the fence pushing the man away from Neal. Ready to defend him. “You wanna protect Emma? Come with me.” Neal stood up. “What?” We said in unison. “How do you know Emma?” Neal looked at the man in shock. “Names August. And it’s a long story, but trust me you two want to hear it.”

*

After listening to this August guy and him doing a crappy job at explaining things. He showed us something that was he had in a crate on his mortar-cycle. What what in it fought our attention and we listened to everything he had to say.  
He told us about some curse that needed to be broken, and how Emma was to break it. By the end of it he told us a story and we had to make a decision about what we had to do.  
I pulled Neal to the side asking for us to talk about it. “Do you really believe him?” I asked Neal. “Prim...” He whispered to me. I took a step back, he hadn’t called me that in years. “You do.” I said quietly. “Well I’m not leaving her. We can’t. Too many people have abandoned us, and I’m not abandoning anyone else.” I said in an angry whisper. “Primrose. We have to.” I looked at Neal then back to August. This was not going to end well. I glared at my brother. “It’s your decision. Baelfire.”

*

Emma stood where we were supposed to meet. She pulled out her phone and dialed Neal’s phone. After a bit she closed the phone. “Damn right, it’s an error.” I ran to Emma from behind scaring her. “Emma. Thank goodness. Neal he...” I tried to explain to her but a voice came from behind us. “He set you up. Hands above your heads please, ladies.” Me and Emma slowly rose our hands over our heads. “Wait. Why?” Emma said confused. “Possession of stolen goods. Left you holding.” The officer walked closer to us. “I have nothing.” Emma said not looking away from the officer. “Sorry to tell you, but your boy took off. Probably in Canada by now.” I hung my head and began to cry. Neal you idiot. “He called in a tip, told us to take a look at the surveillance footage at the train station. Give me the watch. Now!” Emma flinched and took of the watch. The officer put away his gun a walked to me and Emma. “You know your rights?” Emma handed the watch to the officer. “Yea.” Emma said the officer looked to me. “Yes.” I said quietly. Tears streaming down my face. “Good girls. Turn around.” We slowly turn the officer cuffed Emma and then myself. “Where’s the rest of the watches?” Emma looked of into the distance her voice cracking. “They’re gone. They’re not coming back.” The Officer looked at us in pity. “Let’s go.” The Officer walked us to his car. As we drove to the station I looked at Emma. Tears still in my eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want this.” Emma hung her head and nodded.

*

Emma and I sat in a prison cell. I sat if the bed on the opposite wall from hers. Looking at the item in her hands... the door nearest to our cell opened.  
“Sawn you got mail. Know anyone in Phuket? I’m going to open this in front of you. Those are the rules.” The prison officer opened the package that was addressed to Emma. “Okay. Look car keys. Hope you got the car it goes with. Nothing else no letter sorry.” Emma looked at the keys. I never took my eyes of the thing in her hand however. “But good news. You get a car when you get out.” The Officer slowly walked out of the room. “And a baby. Congratulations.” Emma looked back down to the positive pregnancy test in her hands.  
When I find you Baelfire, I swear I’m going to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this chapter is definitely one of my favorites. I may not post on as often due to my job and I have my college class starting back up, but don’t worry I plan of posting as much as possible. We’re finally getting to the good stuff.  
Again thanks for reading and sorry for the bad writing. (I feel like I’m improving but idk.)


	7. Storybrooke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have gone by and it’s just Emma and Ilea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose aka Ilea Cassidy.

Emma had returned home to out two bedroom apartment in Boston. Emma had gotten a job as a bails bondsperson and I... I learned to bake, cook and keep house. I officially learned to play my ukulele and also some guitar.  
Emma had kicked of her heals leaning against the door. “Hey, Emma Dema.” I popped my head over the counter top looking at her with a grin on my face. “Got you something.” Emma looked at me then closed her eyes. “Oh, please no.” I placed a cupcake on the countertop. “Come on it’s your birthday!” I happily said placing a star candle atop the cupcake. “Make a wish.” Emma leaned on the counter looking at the cupcake then closing her eyes she blew out the candle. “What’d you wish for?” I chirped. Emma gave me a half smile when suddenly the doorbell rang. We both looked at the door then back to each other. “Pizza?” I questioned. Emma surged and went to open the door.  
At the door was a small boy about ten years old. “Uh... can I help you?” Emma starred at the boy. “Are you Emma Swan?” Emma looked at me then back to the kid. “Yea. Who are you?” Emma retorted. “My name’s Henry. I’m your son.” My jaw dropped. The kid made his way past Emma into our apartment. “Whoa. Hey, kid. Kid. Kid. I don’t have a son. Where are your parents?” The kid walked farther into the apartment then stopped in his tracks looking at Emma. “Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?” Emma starred at the boy in thought. “That was me.” Emma turned and ran to the bathroom. “Give me a minute.” I watched her run then turned to the kid. My mouth agape. He looked like a younger Baelfire the more I looked at him. No doubt this is my nephew.  
“Hey, do you have any juice?” I walked to the bathroom finding the door shut. “Emma are you okay?” I put my ear against the door to hear anything. “Never mind, found some.” The kid called out from the kitchen. “Hey.” I turned to the kid. “Ever heard of asking permission...?” I looked to the kid who stared drinking straight from the carton. “...Or a glass?” Just as I had spoke Emma walked out of the bathroom looking flushed.  
“You know, we should probably get going.” Emma and I looked at the kid. Emma crossed her arm. “Going where?” I asked. “I want Emma to come home with me.” I looked at Emma then back to the kid. “Okay, kid. I’m calling the cops.” Emma crossed the room to pick up her cell. “Then I’ll tell them you kidnapped me.” The kids told Emma. “And they'll believe you because I’m your birth mother.” I looked to Emma crossing my arms. “Smart kid.” I looked back to the kid. Definitely Baelfires boy. “You’re not going to do it.” Emma looked down to the kid. “Try me.” I looked up to Emma waiting for her reply. This kid is smart. “You’re pretty good, but here’s the thing. There’s not a lot I’m great at in life, but I have one skill.” I unfolded my arms and turned around. Oh, here we go. “Let’s call it a super power. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.” Emma started dialing her phone once again. “Wait. Please don’t call the cops. Please, come home with me.” Emma looked back down to the kid. “Where’s home?” I turned back around looking between Emma and the kid. “Storybrooke, Maine.” My eyes shoot open. “Storybrooke? Seriously?” The kid nodded his head. “Alright then. Let’s get you back to Storybrooke.” Emma started walking off, I looked at a Emma with a half smile. “Get changed, I’ll go start the car.” I called after her as I grabbed the keys. This is going to be interesting.

*

We drove along headed to this Storybrooke. Emma driving, me in the passenger side and the kid, Henry, the back seat. “I’m hungry, can we stop somewhere?” I looked to Emma as she looked to the kid through the rearview mirror. “This is not a road trip. We’re not stopping for snacks.” Henry look at Emma not taking his eyes off her. “Why not?” He slightly pouted. “Quite complaining, kid. Remember, We could have put your button a bus. Still could” Emma spoke in an upset tone. “You know, I have a name. It’s Henry.”  
I looked back to the kid and smiled. “Cute...” I looked down to the thing in his lap. “...What’s that?” The kid looked to Emma. “I’m not sure Emma’s ready.” I tilted my head then looked at Emma. “Ready for some fairy tales?” I gave Emma a teasing look. “She is a bit of a realist.” Emma gave me an evil-look. Then turned her gaze to the road. “They’re not just fairy tales.” The kid piped up. “They’re true. Everything is this book actually happened.” My eyes went wide, turning away from the kid, I looked out the widow. Still surprised. How’d he get to that conclusion? Could it be? No. It can’t. It’s impossible.  
“Of course it did.” Emma replied sarcastically. “Use your superpower. See if I’m lying.” The kid challenged. “Just because you believe something doesn’t make it true.” Emma looked back to the kid for a second. “That’s exactly what makes it true.” I looked the kid once again and smiled at him. “You should know, Emma. More then anyone.” I gave the kid a puzzled look then turned to Emma. Whys that?” I asked. “Because she’s in this book.” I shock my head and looked back out of the window. “Oh, kid. You’ve got problems.” Emma replied. “Yup, and you’re going to fix ‘em.” I smiled at Emma. “I like this kid.”

*

It was pouring rain when we entered the town of Storybrooke. Kinda made me think of a small town in Richmond me and Neal passed through once.  
“Okay, kid. How about an address.” Emma asked as we slowly drove farther into town. “44 I’m-not-telling-you street.” Emma stepped on the brakes causing the car to come to a screeching halt, by this point the had stopped, Emma upsettingly got out of the car and slammed her door. “Look it’s been a long night, and it’s almost...” Henry hopped out of the car and walked around the car to Emma. I rolled down my window peaking out and crossed my arms over the window frame of the door, looking at the clock. “8:15?” I finished, while Emma stared up at the clock tower in disbelief.  
“The clock hasn’t moved my whole life. Times frozen here.” I finally decided to get out of the car. “Excuse me?” I questioned. Emma tilted her head at the kid’s words. “The evil queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.” Henry told Emma. “Hang on. The evil queen sent a bunch of fairy tail characters here?” Emma shifted her weight from on foot to the other. “Yeah, and now they’re all trapped.” I leaned against the hood of the car and looked around a bit. “Wow, Frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Maine.” I said in a sarcastic tone. “That’s what your going with?” Emma questioned Henry. “It’s true.” Henry looked at me then back to Emma. “Then why doesn’t everybody leave?” I surged. “They can’t. If they try, Bae things happen.” I walked over to stand by Emma. “As they do in all great, evil curses.” I stated jokingly.  
“Henry.” An older man walking a Dalmatian, approached us. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” The man looked confused over me and Emma’s presence. “I’m fine, Archie.” Henry looked up to the man as he came closer. “Oh, hello there.” I kneeled down and started petting the dog. “Who’s this?” The gentlemen asked look at both Emma and myself. “Just two someones trying to give him a ride home.” Emma stated. “Oh, she’s my mom, Archie.” Henry said looking towards Emma. “And she’s...” Henry looked at me confusingly. “A friend.” I stated, I stood up after petting the spotted dog, sticking out my head for a handshake. “Ilea.” I smiled as the man took my hand and shook it. “Archie. This is Pongo.” I smiled kindly. “Nice to meet you.” I said proudly.  
“Do you know where he lives?” Emma interrupted. “Uh, Yea, sure. Uh, Just right up on Mifflin street. The mayor’s house is the biggest one on the block.” Emma looked down to the kid. “You’re the mayor’s kid?” The kid looked down. “Uh, maybe.” Archie leaned over to Henry. “Hey, where were you today, Henry? cause you missed our session.” The man smiled down at Haney. “Oh, well, I forgot to tell you, I went on a field trip.” Henry nodded his head smiling. The man looked between me and Emma, not convinced with Henry’s story. “Henry...” The man knelt down to be eye level with the kid. “What did I tell you about lying? Giving in to one’s dark side never accomplished anything.” For a second there was some awkward silence. “Okay. Well, I really should to be getting him home.” Emma said, braking the silence. “Yea, sure. Well, listen, um, have a good night, and, uh, here’s my card.” Archie handed me his business card, not really looking to much at Emma. “And, uh, you be good, Henry.” We all smiled as some thunder rolled in. “Nice meeting you.” I said as I turned around getting back into the car. “So that’s your shrink?” Emma asked. “I’m not crazy.” Henry angrily stated. “Didn’t day that. Just... he doesn’t seem cursed to me. Maybe he’s just trying to help you.” Emma replied. “He’s the one that needs help. Because he doesn’t know.” I looked up from the card in thought. “That he’s a fairy tale character?” Emma questioned. “None of them do. They don’t remember who they are.” What if? No... Emma sighed. “Convenient. Alright I’ll play. Who’s he supposed to be?” Henry circled the car. “ Jiminy cricket.” Emma got into the car slowly. “Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.” Emma retorted back. “I’m not Pinocchio!” Henry replied in an upset tone. “Of course your not, cause that would be ridiculous.” I smiled as Emma started the car. “I wonder who is then.” 

*

We pulled up to a mansion or what I’d call a mansion. We got out of the car and walked to the gate of the large house. “Please don’t take me back there.” We went through the gate and walked across the lawn. “We have to. I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you.” Emma said not looking back to the kid. “I don’t have parents— just a mom, and she’s evil.” Emma stopped in her tracks and turned looking down at the kid. “Evil? That’s a bit extreme, isn’t it?” The kid looked down sadly. “She is. She doesn’t love me. She only pretends to.” I looked at the kid in sympathy. “Oh Henry, I’m sure that’s not true.” I told him while patting his head.  
Suddenly the door to the house opened. A woman with short black hair emerged from the house looking relieved as she ran to the kid. Behind her stood a scruffy but handsome man. “Henry? Oh, Henry.” Her voice broke as she ran to the kid. She wrapped him in a tight hug ignoring Emma and mine’s presence. “Ohh are you okay? Where have you been?! What happened?” She stood and finally acknowledged Emma and me. “I found my REAL mom!” Henry then ran into the house. She looked sad turned to Emma. “You’re Henry’s birth mother?” Emma sighed “Hi.” The women then tilted her head to me. “And you?” I maneuvered around Emma, slightly leaning forward I stuck out my hand to shack. “Ilea. I’m her friend.” The women looked down at my hand and taking the hint, I retracted it. “I’ll go and check on the lad. Make sure he’s alright.” The man behind her said in a British accent. “How would you two like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” The women said in a smile. “Sounds lovely.” I smiled back. “Got anything stronger?” Emma replied bluntly.  
When we got inside the house Henry’s mom went into the kitchen while me and Emma stayed in the foyer. When she finally returned she started putting the drinks together. “So how did he find me?” Emma asked. “No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn’t want to have any contact.” She poured the drinks not looking back to me or Emma. “You where told right.” Emma replied. I awkwardly look around. Ignoring some of the conversation as I admired the big house. “And the father.” I looked to the women. “Doesn’t even know.” I stated. “How are you tied into all this ms Cassidy?” I tilted my head as she handed us the drinks. “Related to the father.” She gave me an odd look then turned back to Emma. “Should I be worried about you two?” I took a sip of my drink. “Absolutely not.” Emma replied looking back to the woman. “Madam Mayor.” Called the scruffy British man. “You can relax. Other then being a tired little boy, Henry’s fine.” He walked down the stairs looking at us three. “Thank you, sheriff.” The women softy replied. The headed towards the door not giving us a second glance. “I’m sorry he dragged you two out of your lives. I really don’t know what’s gotten into him.” The women led us into another room of the house. “Kid’s having a rough time. It happens.” Emma replied. The women closed the door after Emma and I walked in behind her. “You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You two have jobs I presume?” Emma put down her glass and glanced at the mayor. I play ukulele in the park for extra cash.” I stated rather proudly. She gave me an odd look then turned to Emma. “You? Ms. Swan?” I turned giving the room a glance. “Uh, Yea, I keep busy.” The women walked to where Emma was sitting. “Imagine having another one on top of it. That’s being a single mom, so I push for order. Am I strict?” She seated herself across from Emma and smiled. “I suppose, but I do that for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don’t think that makes me a evil, do you?” I puffed my cheeks and took another sip of the drink. “I’m sure he’s just saying that because of the fairy tale thing.” Emma replied taking a sip from her drink as well. “What fairy tale thing?” The mayor asked. “Oh you know, his book, how he thinks everyone is a cartoon character from it, like his shrink is Jiminy cricket.” Emma chuckled. “I’m sorry. I really don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” I looked at the mayor puzzled by her response. I put down my drink and look to Emma. “You know what? It’s none of our business.” I sighed out, smiling at the mayor. “He’s your kid, and we really should be getting back.” Emma finished, looking at me then smiling to the mayor. “Of course.” The mayor stood up and opened the door and walked us out. Emma jiggled the keys in her pocket. I got to the car and when I looked up I saw Emma turned around looking at the kid in a window staring back at her.  
I smiled and got in my seat. “The kids got to you.” I stated as Emma started the car. “Has not.” She replied giving me a mean look. “He looks like him.” Emma turned to me. “Like who?” I returned the look. “B... Neal... he looks just like Neal.” She sighed as we started to leave town... I looked back and spotted the fairy tale book in the back seat. “Sneaky little twerp.” I grabbed the book and placed it in my lap. Emma looked at it and shook her head. “Eyes on the road!” I yelled. I heard screeching of car tires and howling and the rest went black.

*

When I awoke I was in some kind of hospital. There was a woman with very short black hair and fair skin placing flowers beside the patient’s bed. When she walk over to me she saw me awake then ran off but returned with who looked like a doctor. “Hello I’m doctor whale.” He flashed a flashlight in my eye. “You had received a small concussion but I’m allowing you go leave due to your friend insisting she can take care of you.” I blinked my eyes and looked at the man. “I’m sorry wha—” I was cut short by Emma bursting in. “Ilea! I was worried sick! You were missing but I had to find Henry. I found him and you— are you ok?” Emma said in such a hurry I didn’t understand her. “She’s fine. Just get her to bed as soon as you can.” The doctor said smiling at me and wrote in his clipboard. I got up from the bed holding onto Emma. “Come on. I saw a bed & breakfast when we drive in.” Emma said as she helped me walk.  
When we finally reached the place Emma mentioned it was around 8 o’clock. “Am I allowed to sleep if I have a concussion?” I asked as we hoped out of the car. “Don’t know. Guess we’ll see in the morning.” Emma joker. I half smiled. “Just wake me up before you go go.” I replied with a small laugh. Inside there where voices yelling back and forth to each other. “That’s way to loud for me right now.” I said as I placed a hand on my forehead. The two who were arguing made their way down the stairs not noticing us. “Excuse me?” Emma called. “We’d like two rooms.” Emma asked looking at the older women. “Really? Would you like a Forest view or a square view? Normally there’s an upgrade fee for the square, but as rent is due, I’ll wave it.” Emma smiled at the older women, Granny. “Square is fine.” Emma said. “Forest for me if you don’t mind.” I smiled at the older women as she opened a rather large book. “Now... what’s the names?” The women pick up a pen and put on reading glasses smiling. “Swan. Emma Swan.” She replied to the women. Watching her write her name. “Emma.” For a second the world stopped . I knew that voice I knew as well as I knew how to breathe. The voice I’ve longed and dreaded to hear again. “What a lovely name.” I gripped the desk granny was at not turning around. “Thanks” Emma replied Granny shuffled around and open the desk drawer, and held a wad of money, she reached her arm past me to the man I couldn’t help but look at the man. “It’s all here.” She stated in fear. Naturally people would fear him. I looked at him up and down. “Yes, Yes, Of course. Yes, dear, thank you.” He’s not changed, he’s still young but he’s back to his limp. Back to how I fondly remember except... he has the air of power about him. “You enjoy your stay.” He stared at Emma then turned to me. His eyes went wide for a second then he looked down and walked out the door. “Who... who’s that.” I quizzed. “Mr Gold. He owns this place.” The younger women replied. “The inn?” Emma asked. “No. The town.” Granny said as she looked out the window watching him walk away. That’s papa. “So how long will you be staying with us?” Granny asked changing the subject. “A week. Just a week.” Emma looked to me then back to granny. Granny pulled two keys off the wall and handed them to us.  
“Welcome to Storybrooke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice how popular it is for the Rumplestiltskin fanfics to be about his “daughter,” with either Belle or Melia?  
Oh if anyone at anytime does see a spelling or grammar error... 1 forgive me. 2 please tell me. I want to fix mistakes. I don’t like any story good or bad with bad grammar or spelling. Sometimes grammar will be bad due to characters but otherwise please do tell me. (Over pm I don’t want the comments to be full of error corrections.)  
Anyway thank you for reading! Promise Ilea/Primrose with talk with Rumpelstiltskin soon.


	8. The thing you love most?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to push Emma and Ilea, mostly Emma, out of Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose aka Ilea.

I heard voices outside of my room so I opened my door seeing the mayor and Emma talking. The mayor was holding a basket full of apples and leaning in to Emma. She turned her heals and went down the stairs. “What was that all about?” I questioned. “Well, she threatened me again and gave me an apple.” Emma looked down where the mayor had left then looked at me. “How’d you sleep.” I surged in response. “Nightmares.” I looked to Emma. “You?” She nodded her head. “Pretty good actually. Sorry about the nightmares. Do you need to talk about it?” I leaned against my door frame and shook my head. The nightmares where once just bad dreams but ever since we got to this world they’ve been about Papa or Neverland. And Emma doesn’t need to know about that stuff. “I’m going to change.” I closed my door then looked out the window to the Forest. Kinda made me think of... Well home with Papa and Bae. Back when things where better. Just us three, no magic.  
After I changed and fixed my hair I went to Emma’s door and gave it a small knock. “Hey I’m going for a walk around town I’ll catch up with you later.” I called back not really waiting for a reply I headed out. I really wanted to see what this town had to offer.  
Walking around everyone seemed nice and gave this town a personality. As I walked I started to wonder who was who. I don’t remember any of these people but judging from how long I was in Neverland it is not much of a surprise. I’ll just have to read Henry’s book I suppose. I sat down at a street bench and watched everyone trying to guess who they where, when someone sat next to me. I didn’t turn to see who it was I just kept my face forward watching the busy town. “I see your admiring this little town of ours.” Hearing that voice alone made me look at him. Papa. Part of me wanted to hug him and cry, another wanted me to slap him and walk away. “What’s your name dear?” He asked rather kindly. “Ilea. Ilea Cassidy.” He smiled and turned to looking away. “What a lovely name.” I looked down to my feet then back up watching Archie and Pango walk on the other side of the street. “Thanks.” He watched my gaze. “May I ask what brings you here?” I looked at him and returned my gaze across the street. “Emma. Wherever she goes I go.” Mr. Gold stood up. “Can I ask you to join me for breakfast?” I looked up at him and slowly stood up. “No. I’m meeting up with Emma.” He frowned and nodded his head. “Another time perhaps?” I nodded and began to walk away. “Perhaps.”  
I spotted Emma and Henry walking together and I decided sided to run along and join them not really say goodbye to Mr. Gold.  
As I got closer Henry threw an apple almost hitting me as I came up behind them. “Wow. Hey!” The both stopped and turned around. “Oh Ilea! Your apart of operation cobra too.” I looked at Henry a little confused. “The what now?” Henry looked at me. “It’s a code name so the evil queen won’t know that we’re onto her.” I nodded my head. “Ah, gotcha.” Cute kid. “Uh, alright, what about their pasts?” Emma asked Henry. “They don’t know it’s a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, and you’ll see.” Henry told us. I nodded making a line with my lips. “So for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious.” Emma stated/asked Henry. “I knew you’d get it. That’s why they need you, Emma. You’re the only one who can stop her curse.” Emma stopped and looked down to the kid. “Because I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming—” I gave a puzzled look and patted the kids head. “Where do I come into all this?” The kid tilted his head and continued walking. “I haven’t figured that part out yet. But right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn’t know that Emma is Snow White’s and Prince Charming’s daughter. I took out the end, the part with Emma in it. See? Your mom is Snow White.” Henry gave Emma the book pages. “Oh, kid.” Emma looked at the kid and gave a small smile. “I know the hero never believe at first. If they did, it wouldn’t be a vary good story. If you need proof take them, read them, but whatever you do, don’t let her see these pages. They’re dangerous. If she finds out who Emma is... it would be bad.” Finally we approached the school. “I gotta go, but I’ll find you both later and we can get started.” Henry walk away then turned around. “I knew you’d believe me!” He called to us. I smiled to the kid. “I never said I did.” Emma called back. “Why else would you both be here?” The kid then ran off inside of the school, I looked down and shook my head smiling. “It’s good to see his smile back.” Henry’s teacher, Mary-Margaret, approached us smiling. “We didn’t do anything.” Emma said looking down to her hands. “You stayed. So does the mayor know your both still here?” Mary-Margaret asked in a serious tone. “Oh, she knows.” I nodded. “What is her deal? She’s not a great people person. How did she get elected?” Emma asked. Mary-Margaret shook her head. “She’s been mayor as long as I can remember. No ones ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a lot of... well fear.” I rolled my eyes. Sounds like papa. “I’m afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she’s the evil queen.” I looked to the teacher a bit my lips to get her in thought. “Who does he think you are?” I asked curiously. “Oh, it’s silly.” She laughed slightly. “We just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on us.” Emma laughed back smiling to the teacher. “Snow White.” She replied shacking her head. Emma paused looking at the teacher. “Who does he think you two are?” I looked to Emma then back at Mary-Margaret. “We’re... we’re not in the book.” I stumbled out my words. “Can I ask you a favor?” Emma finally spoke. “Regina mentioned the kid’s in therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?” The teacher nodded and wrote down an address. “Emma, if you don’t mind I haven’t had breakfast yet, is it ok if we meet back at granny’s later?” I asked as Mary-Margaret handed Emma the paper with the address. “Uh, sure.” And with that I walked away.

*

When I arrived at the diner Mr. Gold was sitting alone in a both half way done eating his meal. I watched him as I walked up to the counter and ordered some pancakes and coffee then made my way sitting across from Mr. Gold. When he finally decided to look up at me he grew a smile. Not one of his scary smiles a real smile. “Do you decided to join me for breakfast after all, dear?” I surged in response and looked away for a moment. “You were sitting alone. Thought I’d give you some company.” His smile never left his face as I spoke to him. “Did my loneliness bother you?” He quizzed. “No one deserves to be alone.” I said quietly. Soon my food arrived and I ate happily almost ignoring Mr. Gold as I enjoyed my meal. “Tell me, how long have you known Emma?” Mr. Gold asked as he watch me eat. “Hmm? Oh I don’t know. Eleven maybe twelve years.” I spoke out as I took a sip of my coffee. “And where’s your family?” He asked curiously. I paused. “They all abandoned me. One by one. They left without a goodbye.” I said in a whisper. Nothing was said for awhile as I finished my meal. Mr. Gold looked at me in what seemed like pity. “I better head out. I have a shop I need to open. Feel free to drop by.” Mr. Gold spoke as he hit out of his seat and went to the counter to pay for his meal. I sat there staring at where he had been sitting. When I finished my meal I finally decided to leave and go find Emma. 

*

I arrived at Dr. Hopper’s Officer to find him alone. “Sorry to bother you, Doc, I was looking for Emma. Did she drop by at all?” I looked at Archie kindly and entered the small room. “Ah, Yes— yes she did but that was a few hours ago. I um... well, I’m sorry.” I gave him a puzzled look. “What are you sorry for?” “Well, Regina. She— I had no choice.” I looked at the shrink in shock. “Where’s Emma?!” Archie looked down sadly. “Try the sheriff’s station. I’m sorry.” I looked at Archie, He had his head in his hands sitting at his desk shacking his head. I looked to the ground sad for him. I spared him another glance then ran out the door to finds Emma. 

When I arrived at the sheriff’s station Emma, Henry, and Mary-Margaret were walking out. “Emma!” I ran up to her and grabbed her into a hug. “What happened? I went to the shrinks office and he told me to come here, what’s going on?” I asked in a rushed tone, looking between everyone. “I need your help with something.” Emma stated. “Ok?” I looked at Emma in confusion. “Know where to get a chainsaw?” She asked. “Uh, I saw a hardware store on the walk over.” Emma had an evil smile. “Good.”  
Next thing I know I’m helping Emma cut off a branch to the mayor’s precious apple tree. “What the hell are you two doing!?” The mayor came running in her heals to us. “Picking apples.” Emma stated whilst handing me the chainsaw. “You’re both out of your minds!” I looked at her then the tree. These women is really protective over this tree. “No, you are, if you think a shobby, frame job’s enough to scare us off. You’re going to have to do better then that. You come after either of us one more time, we’re coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what we’re capable of.” Emma threatened. We started walking away. When I turned around and walked backwards. Staring Regina down. “Your move.” I turned back around walking side by side with Emma.

*

We arrived back at the bed and breakfast, and unlocked our door. Heading back inside our separate room. “Ms Swan, Ms Cassidy.” We stopped both turning to see Granny. “Oh, my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask you both to leave. I’m afraid we have a no-felons rule. It turns out it’s a city ordinance.” Granny stumbled out her words. “Let me guess— the mayor’s office just called to remind you?” Emma more stated then asked. Granny nodded her head. “You two can gather your things but I’m going to have to ask for your room keys back.” I poured my lips and nodded handing granny my room key.  
As we walked out we noticed the Volkswagen had a parking boot on. “Well today just keeps getting better.” I observed. At that moment Emma’s phone rang. I stepped away giving her some privacy as I put my stuff into the car. I spotted Archie walking Pango down the street. He turned his head looking at me then waved, I waved back to him when Emma slammed the car door and hung up her phone. “Well I’m headed to the mayor’s place for a chat. Think you can manage without me for awhile.” I surged and looked back to Archie who was standing by a workshop. “Yea I’ll live.” I jokingly told her. I gave her a quick side hug and joined Archie.  
I approached the shrink and smiled at him. He didn’t speak but smiled back. “Hi.” I piped. “Uh, Hi.” He awkwardly replied. “Look, I’m sorry— Ah, about Emma. I—I...” I grabbed Archie’s arm and smiled kindly. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” Archie sighed and looked around. Then at the clock tower. “I have an appointment in a bit with Henry but do you mind maybe going for a walk with me?” He asked in an awkward fashion. I nodded still keeping my smile on my face. “I’d like that.”  
As we walked along I awkwardly kept my hands in my pocket while Archie held Pango’s leash. “How long do you and Emma plan on staying in town?” Archie broke the silence. “Don’t know. We discussed a week but, we might stay longer.” I replied not taking my eyes of the ground. “How long have you been a psychiatrist?” Archie paused in thought. “I don’t know. As long as I can remember.” At that I looked up at him. This curse is real. My father proves that which means, Papa might not remember either. The clock tower chimed and Archie looked at it then to me sadly. “Forgive me but I have to go. Can we meet again maybe for a drink or dinner?” I sighed and nodded my head. “Sounds like a date.” I said nonchalantly. Archie blushed at my words and walked away to his office.

*

I somehow found myself lost in the Forest of this small town. When I found a steam I just parked myself on a rock big enough for me to sit and I thought long and hard.  
If papa doesn’t remember can I trust him? If he does remember can I forgive him? If the curse does break what happens to me? Where am I in all this? Where’s my brother when I need him?  
When I finally made my way back to town it was late and I spotted Emma walking determined to Archie’s office. When she looks like that she’s got a plan and you don’t disrupt her. I smiled for a second and frowned as I kept walking farther into town. That’s when I spotted the pawn shop. I glanced in the window not taking notice of the signs above the door and walked in. I looked around admiring all the little oddities. All the bells and whistles. The knickknacks and doodads. I was aw struck. It was all crazy, cool and creepy. I spotted a beautiful mandolin hanging on the wall. I walked to it and ran my finger down the side of it admiring the beautiful instrument. “Like what you see?” A voice suddenly came from the back of the shop. I turned seeing Mr. Gold at the counter watching me. “Y-Yes, it’s a lovely instrument.” I said looking at him then back to the mandolin. “You play?” I nodded. “Only a little.” He walked over using his cane and got the mandolin down. “I’m sure it not tuned but do you mind playing a few notes?” I looked at him slightly puzzled. “Humor me.” He spoke with a smile. I strummed the instrument then tuned it finally getting it to sound like it should.  
Slowly I started to play. I closed my eyes and let nothing but the music be heard. 

You don't have to move that mountain  
Just help me Lord to climb it  
You don't have to move that stumblin' block  
Just show me the way around it

Well, the way is filled with pitfalls  
And sometimes we may falter  
But you can have His grace, my friend  
On your knees down at the altar

'Cause you don't have to move that mountain  
Just help me Lord to climb it  
You don't have to move that stumblin' block  
Just show me the way around it

I finished playing and opened my eyes seeing Mr. Gold smiling at me. I handed him the instrument and went out the door not turning around. I found my way into the car and laid down in the back seat.  
Emma eventually returned and hopped in the front seat. “You Okay?” She spoke as she saw me laying down, my arm draped over my head. “Got a headache. How goes you?” She looked at me not believe me. “I’m fine.” I slowly sat up. “Mayor still a bitch?” I asked sarcastically. “Yup.” She popped. “Ok.” I laid back down and closed my eyes. Eventually Emma turned on a flashlight and read a newspaper while I tried to dream, but papa kept haunting my dreams once again. “Hey, you two Okay?” A voice called from the outside of the car. “Oh, in the world of tight spots we’ve been in, crashing in our car doesn’t rank in the top ten.” Emma sarcastically replied to Henry’s school teacher. “How do you think we met?” I called out popping my head from the back seat. “You’re both sleeping here?” I crawled over to the passenger seat. “Again how do you think we met.” Emma looked at me disapprovingly then slightly smiled. “Until we find a place.” Emma replied to the teacher. “You’ve decided to stay? For Henry.” I smiled and hit Emma’s arm slightly. “Yea. I guess.” Emma looked down at her news paper then to me. “Are you ok with that, Ilea?” I nodded with a big smile. “Definitely.” Emma then got out of the car. “This town doesn’t seem to have many vacancies. Non actually. Is that normal?” Emma asked the teacher. Opening up Her newspaper. “Must be the curse.” The teacher joked. I rolled my eyes. Definitely is... “Why are you out so late?” I asked as I hopped out the car, walking around to meet them. “Well, I’m a teacher not a nun. I had a date.” She told us. “From the looks of things it went well.” Emma sarcastically replied. “As well as they ever do.” The teacher matched Emma’s tone. “Tell me he at least paid?” Emma quipped. The teacher shook her head no. “Well. Guess if true love was easy, we’d all have it.” The teacher told us. Emma slightly nodded her head I just looked at the ground. “You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room.  
Mary-Margaret’s voice was laced with kindness. I looked to Emma and waited for her reply. “Your choice.” I called. “Thanks, but it’s two of us, you only have one room and we don’t really separate. We’re like sisters.” Emma looked at me and gave a half smile. “Besides we do better on our own. Just the two of us.” Emma’s voice party broke. “Well... goodnight. Good luck with Henry.” Mary-Margaret smiled and walked away. Emma hung her head. “Yea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Song credits Nickel Creek you don’t have to move that mountain.  
Check out my social media’s!  
https://faith-4-god.tumblr.com/  
Instagram @_faith4god_


	9. Mary-Margaret’s kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapters for season 1 episode 3, Snow falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any OUAT characters just Primrose aka Ilea.

Few days later we all were supposed to meet for breakfast at Granny’s. Henry had a plan to get Mary-Margaret and a coma patient who is supposed to be Prince Charming together and to wake him up with his book. My only concern was Emma doing it for the wrong reason and the curse could cause things to go south. Little did I know it did.  
Turns out not only did he grab her hand, but he also is missing Emma, the sheriff, myself and somehow Mary-Margaret started tracking him through the nearby forest. How exciting.   
As we followed a ‘track’ the sheriff dropped to his known felt the ground. “What is it?” I questioned. “The trail runs out here.” The scruffy man replied. “You sure? ‘Cause I thought tracking was your one of your skills.” Emma remarked sarcastically. Someone likes someone. “Just give me a second. This is my world.” Gram replied in an upset manner. “I got it.” The sheriff took a few steps away doing whatever it is... “Right. Sorry.” Emma spoke matching his tone. “What does he mean ‘His World’? Isn’t tracking Emma’s thing too?” Mary-Margaret asked confusingly. “Sure. Just... the people Emma finds normal run to places like Vegas.” I sarcastically replied. “Not a lot of people hit the woods.” Emma finished looking ahead at Gram. “That’s an interesting job— Finding people. How’d you fall into it? Mary-Margaret asked curiously. “Looking for people’s just what I’ve done... as long as I can remember.” Emma said in an awkward manner. “What made you start? You’re parents?” Emma shot her eyes to Mary-Margaret in surprise. “Henry told me that you were... that you were from a similar situation to his own? Did you ever find them?” Mary-Margaret awkwardly asked. “Depending who you ask.” Emma replied in a hushed tone. I stood awkwardly swinging my arms, taking a few steps away from the two. The sound of branches snapping as footsteps rapidly approached us we all turned in a scared manner only to see. “Henry!” Mary-Margaret yelled. “Did you find him yet?” He asked not phased by our surprise. “No, not yet.” I told surprised by his presence. “You shouldn’t be here.” Emma told him. “I can help. I know where he’s going.” Henry spoke not noticing our upset tones. “And where’s that?” Mary-Margaret asked curiously. “He’s looking for you.” He told the school teacher.  
After long hours of looking and Henry going on about Snow White and Prince Charming, He has found and saved the coma patient and returned him to the hospital. The mayor somehow found his wife through the old security footage of the coma patient called her name.  
Mary-Margaret was crushed but all the same like she said if true love was easy we’d all have it.  
Later that night Emma decided we should go ahead and stay with Mary-Margaret. She needed it and we needed it in a way as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry super short and not the best chapter. College classes started back up so I’m mega busy out I promise better chapters coming soon! As always thanks for reading!


	10. The price of a mandolin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tried to help a pregnant woman get away from Mr. Gold. Meanwhile Ilea is trying to get her hands on a mandolin guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose/Ilea Cassidy.
> 
> So very sorry about the long long wait for this chapter.

I had met Emma at Granny’s diner after she walked Henry to school. “Hey, Emma Dema. How was the morning stroll.” I asked with a smile. “Good. The sheriff stopped me.” 

She sat down beside me, We where placed in the corner by the door. 

“What now?” I asked in a upset tone. “Well he offered me a job... as deputy sheriff.” I looked at Emma surprised. “Wow, that’s great! Are you going to do it?” 

I asked in a happy tone bouncing in my seat as I grabbed her arm giving it a small shack. “Don’t know. I’m going to think about it.” I let go of her arm and turned to my newspaper. We sat, ordered drinks coffee for me and hot cocoa for Emma. 

Eventually the loving mayor walked in.

“How was your walk with Henry, Ms Swan?” Looking up from our paper, no words where spoken only looks of confusion.

“That’s right. I know everything.” She sighed as she sat across from us. “But relax. I don’t mind.” We skeptically looked at the mayor.

“You don’t?” Emma asked. “No. Because you two no longer worry me. You see, I did a little digging into who you two are, what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven.” 

She spoke not taking an eye off Emma. “Seven?” I asked confused. “It’s the number of addresses you two have had in the last decade. Your longest stayed anywhere was two years. Really, what did you two enjoy so much about Tallahassee?” 

Emma ignored the mayor and looked at the women while I gave a deep glare. “If you were wondering, we did find a place here in town.” Emma nonchalantly replied as she glanced back at her paper.

“I know, with ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait you don’t have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow it needs roots, and you two, don’t have any. Besides there’s two of you in that small apartment. Sooner or later one or both of you will have to move because it’s too cramped. All I ask as you two carry on your transient lives, you think of Henry and what’s best for him, perhaps consider a clean break. It’s going to happen anyway. Enjoy your drinks.” 

The mayor got up and left the diner without another word. We both sat there gazing at nothing in particular just thinking about what the mayor had said.

Emma stood up and accidentally spilled her cocoa all over herself. The waitress came over and showed Emma where the laundry room was.

I sat there sheepishly as Emma upsettingly walked off, I returned to reading the paper not paying any mind to the things around me.

“Enjoying yourself I see.” I looked up to whoever just spoke. Mr. Gold stood near the counter looking at me.

“Um, Hi?” I looked back to my paper attempting to ignore him.

Mr. Gold looked sadly to his hands that where resting on his cane. “You know, I was wondering if you’d like to come back to my shop.”

I looked up confused and turned my gaze to my now half full coffee mug. “We can discuss prices about the mandolin.” He smiled slightly at me.

“I-um... Okay.” I nodded my head and smiled up at him. “Come around the shop around closing time. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” He smiled at me grabbing his to go order and left. I smiled to myself, maybe he’s a completely different person here.

*

Later that day I headed to Mr. Gold’s pawnshop with a smile.

When I arrived Mr. Gold was no where to be seen and the shop looked to be closed. When I got closer to the building I noticed the glass that was broken on the door.

Approaching the door I noticed it was also ajar. Someone broke in. I entered as quietly as I could. I spotted a pregnant girl looking around.

I hide behind a counter watching her. I grabbed my phone and started to dial Emma’s number.

“Ashley, what are you doing?” I looked up seeing Mr. Gold. How’d he get in without me noticing is beyond me. He walked around and stood in front of her.

“Changing my life.” Next thing I know I was standing in front of Mr. Gold getting sprayed with mace. “Aaahhhh!”

I bumped into several things as I screamed in pain and then everything went black.

*

When I awoke I was in the hospital, again. I blinked a few times seeing Mr. Gold sit beside my bed. He was looking at his hands and seemed very upset.

“Mr. Gold.” I spoke in a whisper. He look at me, in a second grabbed my hand only to let it go just as quick. “I apologize, Ms. Cassidy. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

I opened my mouth to speak. “Wide awake I see.” Dr Whale spoke as he walked into the room with a smile. He looked at his clip board as he approached the bed. “Well nothing to serious this time just a small cut on the head. You can leave as soon as you’re able.” 

I looked to Mr. Gold then back to the doctor slowly sitting up. “Thank you.” I nodded. Still very confused.

*

Apparently by the time I returned to the loft it was barely 6’o’clock in the morning. I plopped down on my spot on the couch.

I volunteered to sleep in the couch shortly after we settled. I’ve slept in lots of uncomfortable spots so the couch was probably one of the nicest places I’ve slept on.

At some point I must’ve fallen asleep. 

I head voices and smelled sausage. I opened my eyes seeing Emma carrying boxes and Mary-Margaret was cooking. “Morning sleeping beauty.” Emma spoke sarcastically.

“Our stuff is here.” Emma kicked one of the boxes to me. I sat up with a smile and tore through the box happily. 

Mary-Margaret walked over holding two plates attempting to hand one to each of us. “Oh, Thanks.” I spoke happily as I grabbed a plate and set it to the side as I dug through one of the four boxes.

“So this is all your stuff!” Mary-Margaret asked as she made a plate of food for herself. “What do you mean?” Emma questioned. 

“Is the rest in storage?” She asked in a half smile. “No, this is all of it.” I said as I continued to look through the box.

“We’re not exactly sentimental.” Emma spoke. “Well, it must make things easier when you move.” Mary-Margaret turned.

“Ah Ha! You’re a beauty!” I exclaimed as I pulled out the item I had been looking for. Emma turned to me and shook her head smiling.

“A ukulele?” Mary-Margaret looked at me confused. “Don’t knock her. She’s got a lot of mileage riding on this bad girl.” I smiled as I started to tune the ukulele.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Mary-Margaret placed her food on the table. She walked over and opened the door.

“Ms. Blanchard, is Ms. Swan and Ms. Cassidy here?” I stopped tuning my ukulele as I heard the voice of my father.

Emma walked over to the confused by Mr. Gold’s presence. “Hi. My name is Mr. Gold. We met briefly on your arrival. Ilea and I have talked a few times since then.” They shook hands and Emma nodded. “I have a proposition for you Ms. Swan. I, uh, need your help. I’m looking for someone.”

Emma stood awkwardly staring at Mr. Gold “Really? Um...” Mary-Margaret suddenly took a few awkward steps. “You know what? I’m gonna go jump i-in the bath.” 

I slowly started to once again tune my ukulele as I listened in. “I have a photo.” He slowly took a few steps into the apartment handing Emma a photo. “Her name is, uh, Ashley Boyd, and she’s taken something quit valuable of mine and she’s hurt Ilea.” 

I stopped and slapped my ukulele ceasing the chords. “She’s what?!” Emma looked at me surprised. “It’s nothing Emma.” I said in a hushed tone. “Okay, So why don’t you go to the police?” Emma spoke looking at me angrily.

“Because, uh... she’s a confused young women. She’s pregnant, alone, and scared. I don’t want to ruin this young girl’s life, but I just want my property returned.”

Emma looked skeptically at Mr. Gold. “And what is it?”

“Well, one of the advantages of you, both... not being apart of the police is discretion. Let’s just say it’s a precious object and leave it at that.” Mr. Gold replied looking at Emma then to myself. 

“When did you see her last?

Mr. Gold looked at me then turned to Emma. “Last night. That’s— that’s...”

I stood up from my spot of the couch and approached Emma. “That’s how I got this...” I pulled my hair to the side showing a bit of my forehead.

Mr. Gold placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at Emma. “...This is very unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her own life. No idea what got into her.”

Emma gave a deep sigh and looked at me sadly. “Ms Swan, please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don’t think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they?” Mr. Gold spoke looking at Emma.

Emma crossed her arms. “No, of course not.” I looked at Emma then to the ground.

“So you’ll help me then?” Mr. Gold asked. 

“I will help her.” Emma nodded as she gave Mr. Gold a serious look. “Grand.” Mr Gold smiled.

“You mean we, right?” I spoke up giving Emma a half smile.

Emma glared at me, disappointingly. “No. I mean me. You’re not going. You didn’t tell me where you where last night or about this whole head injury.”

I reached to grab Emma’s arm as she stepped back. “You’re right, sorry.” I retracted my hand in Shame. 

The door slowly creaked open and we all turned to see Henry walking in. “Hey, Emma, Ilea, I was thinking we—“

The boy stopped in his tracks when he spotted Mr. Gold, who smiled at the child. “Hey, Henry. How are you?”

“Okay.” Henry gave a fake smile to Mr. Gold as he responded.

Mr. Gold kept his smile on his face as he slowly made his way to the door. “Good, Give my regards to your mother, and, um, good luck, Ms. Swan. Ms. Cassidy, hope to see you again soon.”

Mr. Gold closed the door behind and as I gazed at the door as if he never left. “Do you know who that is?” Henry spoke with a scared urgency in his tone of voice. 

“Yea, of course I do.” Emma responded as she made her way to the boxes once again. I jerked my head to Emma in surprise. 

“Who? ‘Cause I’m still trying to figure it out.” Henry replied. “Oh, I meant in reality.” 

I sighed in relief and grabbed the plate of food from before. “Is that... all you two brought?” Henry asked looking at few boxes and the stuff in Emma’s hands. 

“Henry, what are you doing here?” Emma asked slightly irritated and she put everything back in the boxes and grabbed her car keys.

“My mom is gone till 5:00. I thought we could hang out.” 

“Aw, kid, I wish I could, but there’s something I gotta do.” Emma grabbed her jacket and the picture of the girl as I chowed down on my food.

Emma made her way out the door. Henry looked at me desperately. “What?” Henry pouted his lips. “Ok, ok! There’s a pregnant maid who Emma is trying to find.”

Henry ran to the door then turned to look at me. “Why aren’t you going?”

I took a sip of my Orange juice, looking at the kid with a smile. ”Wasn’t invited, now hurry.”

*

Later on in the day I found myself standing in front of the pawn shop. I placed my hand on the door about to open it.

“Breath. I’m here for the mandolin.” I whispered to myself. Taking a deep breath.

I shook my head and started to walk the other way hoping to maybe run into Emma somewhere somehow. 

“Ah! Ms. Cassidy! What a pleasure!” I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see Mr. Gold. 

“You stood at the door an awful long time. I was beginning to wonder if you’d actually come inside or not.” Mr. Gold took a few steps closer to me with a smile.

“Well I Uh, the— the mandolin.” I stepped back looking at Mr. Gold. “Ah, yes. Well it’s in my car you see. I was going to drive over to Mary-Margaret’s yesterday and give it to you, but, well, with what happened last night I forgot.”

I nodded as Mr. Gold spoke. “Right, well, How much is it?” I grabbed my wallet taking my eyes off Mr. Gold.

“No charge.” He replied. 

“What?” I looked up at his skeptically. “Everything comes at a price.” I spoke. 

“Well if you wish to pay me money its about $250. But you could pay me by, I don’t know, playing a song for me...” Mr. Gold surged giving me a smile.

I stood there in thought. What if he rememberers me? Is this musical instrument really worth it? What’s the harm? “I, uh.”

I kindly smiled at Mr. Gold and held out my hand. “Ok deal. I’d love to play music for you anytime Mr. Gold.”

He hesitantly took my hand and returned the smile. “Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Cassidy.”

We slowly walked to his car. “You know from what I’ve heard about you, I’m getting off real easily. What’s the catch?”

“No catch Ms. Cassidy. You’re music is like fresh air and I like to hear more. That’s all.” Mr. Gold popped open his car door and pulled out the mandolin guitar. 

“Thank you, I—“

My phone started to ring playing a No Diggity by black street. Quickly I grabbed my phone answering it. Mr. Gold looked down placing both his hands on his cane. 

“Emma, what’s up?”  
“You okay?”  
“Yea, uh, I’ll head over as soon as I can.” 

I hung up the phone and looked at Mr. Gold. “I’m sorry but I have to go. Emma she... needs me.”

Mr. Gold smiled and handed me the instrument. “No problem. Hope to you you again soon.”

I smiled and nodded taking the mandolin. “Yea, and thanks.”

*

I had somehow beat Emma to the hospital but assuming she had Henry and a pregnant woman with her it’s not too big of a deal.

Suddenly there was screaming and everyone was rushing around the place. I looked over seeing Emma holding hands with Ashley as they placed her in a wheelchair.

“Emma!” I called out running to them. “Everything alright?” I sled as I pulled Henry to my side hugging him.

“She’s is labor.” Emma replied. “Huh, you don’t say.” I retorted sarcastically.

Before long we three where waiting in the seating area. Emma was pacing the floor worried as I tuned up my instrument. “What’s that?” Henry asked.

I looked up smiling “A mandolin guitar.” Henry came over and touched it. “Where’d you get it?” I gave the mandolin a quick strum. “Mr. Gold. We made a deal.”

“You made a deal with Mr. Gold!?” Henry spoke in surprise. “Calm down, kid, It’s no big deal.” I giggled in response. Henry sat back down and looked at me and Emma.

“You know, Emma, Ilea, you’re different.” Henry said in a slightly hushed tone. “Ah, gee, kid, thanks.”

“What’s that?” Emma replied to Henry. “You’re the only two who can do it.” I looked up from the mandolin. “Do what?”

“Break the cures? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that.” Emma replied in an upset type manner. “No. Leave. You’re the only two who can leave Storybrooke.” Henry said as he watched Emma pace.

Emma stopped and looked at the kid. “You left and cane and found me in Boston.” I nodded my head in agreement. 

“But I came back. I’m ten. I had no choice, but if anyone else tried to go, bad things will happen.” Henry replied knowingly. 

“Anyone except... Us?” Emma looked at me then back to Henry. “Well I feel special.” I joked with a smile.

“You’re the savior, Emma. You can do whatever you want. You can go.” Henry knowingly said. “Whoa ho ho. What am I?”

Emma kneeled down looking at Henry. Henry looked at me confused. “I don’t know yet. But you have to be important, or maybe... I don’t know.” Henry said sadly.

I smiled sadly and patted his head. “Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine.” The Doctor came over with a smile luckily changing the subject and mood. A little bit.

“What lovely news, excellent work, Ms. Swan.” Mr. Gold had made his way into the building we three stared at him. “Thank you for bringing me my merchandise.” 

“Wait. The baby is your property? What kind of sick freak does that?” I spoke angrily. Standing up.

“Ilea! Let me handle this.” Emma spoke placing her hand on my shoulder as in indicating me to stop.

I sat down crossing my arm upset. Emma and Mr. Gold made their way to the coffee machine in hushed tones.

I sat angrily as they talked things over. “Why don’t you play your Megalodon?” Henry asked looked between Emma and Mr. Gold. “Mandolin. And I don’t know if I want to anymore.” I replied looking down at the instrument I had placed on the coffee table. 

“Please, for me? So we don’t have to hear them?” Henry begged. “Fine, only one short song.” I sighed as I grabbed the mandolin guitar. 

I began strumming the mandolin and singing along trying to ignore whatever it was Mr. Gold and Emma had to talk about.

“Where am I today? I wish that I knew  
'Cause looking around there's no sign of you  
I don't remember one jump or one leap  
Just quiet steps away from your lead

I'm holding my heart out but clutching it too  
Feeling this short of a love that we once knew  
I'm calling this home when it's not even close  
Playing the role with nerves left exposed 

Standing on a darkened stage, stumbling through the lines  
Others have excuses, but I have my reasons why” 

“Are all your songs sad?” Henry spoke. I looked over to Mr. Gold and Emma. “Only sometimes.”

I was now silent listing to what they both where now talking about.

“You see, contracts, deals— well they’re the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?” Mr. Gold said in a threatening tone.

“What do you want?” Emma asked. “Oh I don’t know just yet. “You’ll owe me a favor.”

“Emma don’t! Don’t trust him!” I finally decided to speak to them. Jumping over the couch standing between them.

“Ilea, I said I can handle this.” Emma said looking at me confused. “But, Emma, I—“

“—Mr Gold you got a deal.” Emma spoke cutting me off, walking over to the Ashley’s room. 

“Ms. Cassidy I’m surprised. I thought we where getting along.” Mr. Gold said in sadly. “Well we’re not!” I grabbed the mandolin from its spot on the couch. 

“Here! I don’t want anything from you. Your nothing but a scaly monster!” I thrust the mandolin into his hands making him take a step back. “Our deal if off.” I said sadly. 

Walking out of the hospital I spotted our little yellow bug and before I could open the door Henry and Emma where running over.

“What’s the rush?” I spoke with a forced smile. “Gotta get the kid home before the mayor returns.” Emma replied hooping into the car.

*

“Pumpkin.” Emma suddenly spoke after some long silence. “Yes sweetie?” I replied with a smile. “My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella— pumpkin.”

Henry shook his head no while making a disapproving face. “You got a better one in mind?” Emma asked

“Yup.” Henry popped. “Well?” Emma asked expectingly. “I’m not sure you’re ready yet.” Henry said looking back to the street.

“Okay... So Ashley was-- is... Cinderella?”  
I asked looking between the two in the front seats. “Yea. You missed a few days things.” Henry turned to me.

“Mind catching me up?” I asked with a smile. Henry smiled back in return, happily telling me about their adventure of the day.

We finally pulled up in front of the mayor’s house and Henry hurried to the gate. “Henry!” Emma called out. “About what you said about us being able to leave...”

Henry nodded looking at Emma. “Yeah.”  
Emma smiled “See you tomorrow.” Henry grind and was off like a shot inside the house.

“Aw, he’s growing on ya, Emma Dema!” I spoke teasingly as I climbed into the front seat. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Sorry for the long wait! Hope this writing style is easier to read.  
The song is Reason why by Nickel Creek. Yes Nickel Creek once again. Basically I feel that their music fits with OUAT. No worries I’ll add other musicians and songs into this.  
Hopefully another chapter will appear in the future. I plan on updating. Basically I have plans for till around season 3. So don’t worry. Things might take a bit however but don’t worry I’ll complete this story eventually!


	11. Just Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hopper and Ilea get to know each other, meanwhile Emma is appointed deputy Sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose/Ilea Cassidy.

I was going for a morning stroll down the street while Emma was off walking Henry to school yet again. I was happy to give them time alone to bond. Emma needed it just as much as Henry. If we’re being honest.

As I walked along I watched everyone keeping up their daily routine, when I say my Father. I watched for a bit. Sadly, thinking about how he’s not changed.

Suddenly he turned and saw me. I stumbled back. Thinking as to what he’d want to about I quickly turned around without looking and bumped right into a barking dog. 

“Pango!” Careful boy yo-“ the proud owner of the dog looked up seeing myself. “Ms. Cassidy!” Dr Hopper exclaimed.

“Heya, Doc. How’s it going?” I smiled as I leaned over to pet the Dalmatian. “It-it’s-I’m doing good. And yourself Ms. Cassidy?”

I stood, stuffing my hands into my jean jacket pockets. “Please, it’s Ilea.” I smiled.

“Ilea.” Archie smiled back. “I, uh was wonder..ing...” The psychiatrist scratched the back of his head as he stumbled his words. “Yes?” I stepped forward a tad.

“...Wondering if you’d...” the man straightened his back. “...You know what never mind.” He took a few steps past me.

“Doc!” I called, causing the man to turn back around. “Look I can tell your not very good at this and neither am I. But...” I stepped closer to the man once again. “I’d love to have dinner with you.” I stated with a gentle smile.

“You— You would?” He asked in a disbelieving tone. I began fixing his tie as he looked at me dumbfounded. “Yea. Totally. Your not the hottest man I’ve met, but your extremely sweet.”

I fixed his shirt collar over his tie and smiled kindly. “There, now, don’t you look all handsome.” I took a step back once again putting my hands into my jacket pockets. “You think I’m sweet?” Archie asked.

“I also just said handsome, but we’ll get to that later.” I jokingly commented. “Right. So-Ah, Dinner?” Archie once again straightened his back as Pango sniffed my shoes.

“6:00?” I asked squinting at the sky as if looking for the time. “7:00. I have a few appointments.” Archie looked Pango then back to me. “Great! Pick me up at Mary-Margaret’s place.” I replied happy and started to skip off.

“A-alright... Ilea.”

*

”I look ridiculous.” I stated bluntly as I looked at myself in the mirror. 

“Oh stop, you look great.” Mary-Margaret said picking up some discarded outfits from the bed. “East for you to say...” I turned looking at the school teacher. “This is your clothes.”

Mary-Margaret smiled and stood beside me. Looking into the mirror. I ended up wearing a 50s retro cherry print white swing dress, with black baby-doll pumps and my hair was done in an upswept updo to match. 

“I think you look lovely.” Mary-Margaret happily pat my shoulder. “It’s funny how you had something like this in your closet.” I joked.

“I know, it’s strange. I can’t remember the last time I wore it.” Mary-Margaret turned back around and started cleaning up once more. “That is strange.” I shook my head smiling at the mirror. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I gave myself one last look into the mirror and trotted down the stairs to open the door. Emma had beat me, from her seat in the couch, and had opened the door to the kind psychiatrist. 

“Hi Dr Hopper.” Emma spoke with a smile as she let the man enter.  
“Hello miss Swan,is Ilea...” Archie stopped in his tracks as his eyes met my figure at the bottom of the staircase. “I-I-Ilea...”

I blushed and grinned at the doctor. “Hello Archie.” The psychiatrist blinked and then smiled kindly. “Hello Ilea.”

He took out his arm is a kind gesture. “Shall we, Ms Cassidy?” He asked with a glimpse of confidence. I took his arm and gave him a teasing smile. “We shall, Doc.”

Emma shook her head as she watched us walk out the door. “Dorks.”

*

Arriving at granny’s diner. (The only restaurant in town it seemed.) Ruby gave a knowing look as she took our orders.

“So...” Archie spoke. “Tell me about yourself.”

I giggled and raised an eyebrow. “Is this one of your psychiatrist things? Trying to get me to exploit my secrets and in doing so you tell me what’s wrong with me?” I said teasingly with a smile.

Archie blushed and shook his head. “No no! I just want to get to know you. I feel like I don’t know anything about you.”

“Calm down doc, I was just messing with you.” I gently placed my hand on top of his, which was on the table. 

Our food arrived as I told vague stories of my childhood. 

“— Then the pig Bucked me off and I landed face first in the mud! Papa was so upset, it took hours to clean the mud out of my hair!” I laughed

“I can’t believe you rode a pig.” Archie smiled as he took a bite of his meal.

“Nether can I.” We both turned to see none other then Mr. Gold himself. “And getting bucked off the poor creature, Must’ve hurt, and your father must’ve also been very worried.”

I glared at the man before me. “That’s none of your business Mr. Gold.” I stated coldly. “Now if you’ll excuse us we where trying to enjoy our date.” I turned back to Archie trying to ignore Mr. Gold’s presence.

“Date?” Mr. Gold looked shocked at the two of us. “Isn’t he a bit old for you?”

I stood from my seat in anger. “How dare you! Who are you to tell me who I should or shouldn’t date?”

Mr. Gold took a step back and looked into my eyes sadly. “I didn’t mean... my apologies.” He sighed and slowly left the diner in what seemed like defeat. 

Archie soon stood beside me and grabbed my arm in a calming manner. ”Ilea, are you okay?”

I looked at the door where Mr. Gold had left. “I’m fine, I’m sorry, I think we should go.”

“Yes... yes, of course. I’ll walk you home.” Archie hurriedly placed money on the table and lead me out the door.

*

“I’m sorry.” I spoke quietly as we walked slowly down town. 

“Don’t be. It’s normal for person in your state.” Archie calmly replied

“Excuse me?” I stopped in my tracks and looked at the taller man.

“I don’t mean to be rude but you obviously suffer from abandonment issues similar to miss Swan, possibly due to one or both of your parents abandoning you as a child.” The psychiatrist spoke in a knowing tone, as he shrugged his shoulders. 

”WOW now, abandonment issues?! What did any of that have to do with anything that happened earlier?! And why are you even telling me this?!” I spoke angrily as I now glared at the towering man.

“Look.” He sighed. “It’s just you spoke so fondly of your father, and how you treated Mr. Gold, I supposed you see your father in him and your scared and getting too close because you’re scared that like your father he’ll abandon you.”

I looked at Archie dumbfounded. “My father abandoned me because he was a cowered.” I teared up. “My brother did the same thing. Yes I have trust issues, because all humans are nothing but cowards.”

I slowly cried and tried to sip my tears away when suddenly arms wrapped around me and held me in a warm embrace. 

Archie kisses the top of my head. “It’s okay, it’s alright. I promise I won’t leave you.” I looked up at him and placed a light kiss to his lips.

Suddenly the ground began to shack beneath our feet and we fell to the ground. “Ilea, Are you alright?”

I looked at Archie and pulled into a deep kiss. “I’m peachy.” I smiled and pressed our foreheads together. “Just peachy.”

*

Apparently the small quake was from a old mine collapsing and the whole town just had to go see what was happening. Me and Archie where close enough where the walk there wasn’t too bad.

Upon arriving the mayor had announced that she planned to collapse and pave the area. 

I spotted Emma and ran to her, and giving her a quick hug. “Hey, Emma Dema. What’s the deal?” I spoke gesturing to the mayor. “No clue.” She said in a hushed tone. 

“Deputy Sheriff, would you please do your job instead of talking with the civilians?” the mayor spoke in an irritated manner. 

I surged my shoulders and walked back to Archie and looped my arm around his. “Your not upset?” He asked quietly. “No, I... I feel like if anyone, I can trust you.” I reassured. 

“Hey, Archie. Ilea. Over here.” We heard a lowered voice. Little Henry was by the sheriff’s car beckoning is over.

We walked over and Emma had also came along. “This requires all of operation cobra— all of you.” Henry said in a serious way. 

“I didn’t realize I was in operation cobra.” Archie said looking down at the child.

“Of course you are. You know everything.” Henry said matter of factly.

“Aw.” I smiled at Archie squeezing his arm.

“We can’t let her do this. What if there’s something down there?” Henry continued.

“There’s just some old tunnels.” Emma said in a disbelieving tone.

“That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You’re changing things you’re weakening the curse.” Henry knowingly looked up at Emma. 

“That’s... not what’s happening.” Emma stated

“Yes, it is.” Henry sighed. “Did you do anything different today? ‘Cause something made this happen.” Henry asked. 

Emma touched the deputy badge that was on her belt as she looked at Henry. Archie and I looked at Emma then to each other.

“Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job.” We all turned and walked our separate ways.

“Dr. Hopper, a word please.” The mayor called. We stopped in our tracks and looked to each other.

“It’s okay. I’ll wait.” I smiled and let go of his arm.

I looked waiting for Archie, rubbing my arms. “Hello young lady. You must be cold.” I turned around seeing an older man approach me. He was partly bald and had some facial hair.

“Yea, I guess I forgot to grab a jacket or something.” I smiled to the man.

“Here, take this.” He smiled and handed me a white knitted cardigan. “It was my wife’s.”

I took the cardigan and wrapped it around myself for warmth. “Thank you Mr. ah?”

“Marco.” He said and smiled. Taking out his hand. “Marco.” I shook his hand and smiled back happily.

“Ilea! Oh, good evening Marco.” Archie approached us. Looking between the two of us.

“Ah, Archie you know this lovely lady?” Marco smiled at us. “Yes, actually I was about to take Ilea home.” The psychiatrist gave a sad smile.

“Oh, well. Good night then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The older man smiled and walked away.

“Everything okay doc?” I asked looking at him with worry. “I’m fine. Come on, let’s get you home.”

Archie led me home with a far off look in his eyes. Whatever the mayor said definitely did something to this man.

*

”I’m the worst person in the world.” Mary-Margaret stated. Taking a bit of a s’more.

It was the next day and Mary-Margaret had been helping at the hospital. When she got back I had the idea of making s’mores on the stove top, because why not.

“Really, in the whole world?” Emma asked as she assembled her own s’more.

“If Kathryn was horrible, it’d be easier, but she’s so... nice.” Mary-Margaret sighed dejected.

“Ah, horrible isn’t it? Nice, yuck!” I joked as I roasted a marshmallow over the stove top burner.

Mary-Margaret turned to me in an upset manner and a smile grew on my face.

“And what exactly would be easier?” Emma asked gaining Mary-Margaret’s attention. 

“Nothing.” The school teacher replied shaking her head in defense. 

“Nothing’s a good idea. You’re smart. You know not to get involved with a married guy. It’s not worth the heartache. Trust me.” Emma told Mary-Margaret.

“The headaches, the heartaches, the backaches, the flops, The sheriff who escorts you out of town.” I sang jokingly trying to lighten the mood. 

“Ilea.” Emma said with a warning smile.

“So, Ilea, how was Your date with Dr. Hopper yesterday?” Mary-Margaret turned to me with a knowing smile.

I turned of the stove top and assembled my s’more. “Um, well, I’m not one to kiss and tell.” I replied as I my way over to the island counter next to Emma.

“So you kissed?” Emma grinned.

“Well, I...” I started

-knock-knock-knock-

“I’ll get it!” I hurriedly went to the door. Opening it to reveal little Henry in tears. “Kid?”

He ran inside and grabbed Emma in a tight hug. “Kid, what happened?”

*

The kid had told us what had happened with Archie and immediately Emma and myself made our way to the psychiatrist’s office and pounded on the door, demanding entrance. 

“Archie? Archie!” Emma called out and finally opened the door in anger.

When we entered I spotted the whiskey in his hand he was obviously drinking. Pango was laying by his side.

“What did you do? You told us not to take the Fantasy away, you told us it would devastate him!” Emma spoke in anger. 

“Of course if the therapy stops working, you just adjust it.” Archie spike as if trying to convince himself as well as us.

“Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?” Emma asked in a strong worried tone. 

For a bit the Doctor was silent. I looked at him in sadness and worry. 

“I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you two, okay?” Archie stood in anger. It was then I saw the tears in his eyes. 

“Archie, Doc? Are you...?” I spoke quietly with concern.

Emma phone then rang and she answered without hesitation. “Hello, madam mayor. Nice work.”  
“Yes, I’m with Dr Hopper, and guess what? You left your finger prints all over him when you tried—“  
“We dropped Henry at your office an hour ago.”  
“We don’t know where he is.”

“Ohh.” Archie sighed shaking his head.  
At that Emma hung up the phone and looked to the man. “I do.” He spoke. 

Emma bolted out of the office. Archie and I went to fallow suite, but Archie grabbed my arm in desperation. “Ilea, I can explain.” 

I looked at him at pat his hand. “Later, when we find Henry.”

*

We arrived at the mineshaft and called out for Henry. Pango had found chocolate bars that Henry had apparently packed. 

The ground began to shack under our feet causing Emma and myself to loose our balance. 

Archie has gone inside the shaft calling for Henry when the opening collapsed in.

*

The town fire department and the lovely mayor arrived trying to figure out how to safely get Henry and Archie out of the mines.

I held Pango on a leash trying to keep the dog calm as he barked loudly for his owner. “Archie’s smart. He will keep the boy safe until we get to them.” Marco said reassuringly. 

I smiled to the man nervously. Just then the ground shook once again. “Stop, Stop!” The mayor shouted. “You’re making it worse!”

“I’m trying to save him.” Emma defended. “You know why he went in there in the first place, don’t you? Because You made him feel like he had something to prove.”

“And why does he think he has anything to prove? Who’s encouraging him?!” The mayor challenged Emma.

“Don’t put this on Emma!” I defended. 

“Oh, please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!” The mayor yelled.

I threw my arms in the air. “That bitch.” I whispered.

Pango’s barking grew louder as if he was joining the argument. I walked Pango a bit trying to calm him down. But nothing worked. 

“Explosives.” Everyone turned to Marco whom had spoken.

“Whoa now, are we sure that’s a good idea?” I questioned. 

“Oh and you got a better idea?” The mayor looked at me in anger. 

“Ilea. What choice do we have?” Emma asked with concern. I looked down to the Dalmatian then to Emma. 

“Do what you gotta do.” I nodded. I lead Pango to a fire truck and hopped inside alone side of dog. Everyone moved for cover as they placed some explosives. 

When the mayor gave the command to blow it, I closed my eyes tightly hoping that it worked. But sadly it didn’t. 

The mayor, of course, freaked out and blamed the firemen. Pango’s barking once again grew louder. Gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Ilea!” Emma yelled running to the firetruck and opened the door the let Pango and myself out.

“Emma what’re you—“ I asked looking at Emma confused. 

“It’s Archie’s dog.” Emma stated, watching Pango sniff the ground. “He’s found something.” I called out. 

Pango started to whimper. “Look. This is where they must be.” Emma told as everyone gathered. 

“What is it?” I asked. I pulled Pango out of the way as Marco and the sheriff moved a big piece of metal. “What is that?” Emma asked.

“It’s an airshaft.” The sheriff said out of breath.

Soon enough we moved the a metal rack from atop the airshaft.

“We need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of shaft.” Marco told us as he prepared everything. 

“I’ve got a harness.” The Sheriff spoke. “Lower me down” Regina commanded. “Oh, no way. I’m going.” Emma replied. “Should I throw my hat in the loop?” I inquired. 

“He’s my son.” The mayor spoke seriously. “He’s my son, too.” Emma sighed giving the mayor a oh really look.

“You’ve been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this.” Emma told. “No.” I spoke up.

Everyone looked at me. “You need someone small enough to fit in. Emma, I’m sorry, but I’m going. I’m smaller then you and I know I can do this.”

The mayor took a step towards me. “Just bring him to me.” I nodded in reply. 

The next thing I know I was making my way down the airshaft to rescue Archie and Henry. Upon seeing them in what looked like an old elevator I smiled.

“You guys okay?” I asked. “Yeah, we’re— we’re okay.” Archie replied. I pulled Henry out and held him tight giving him a kissed on the head. Suddenly the elevator started to shake.

“Archie?” I looked down at the man. The elevator had fallen down crashing to the ground far far below us. “Archie!” I called in tears. 

“Ilea.” I looked down, and like a miracle Archie’s umbrella had stuck onto a carabiner on the harness. Archie had survived. 

We where pulled out of the shaft safely. Emma and they mayor where so very happy to see Henry, Marco was relieved to see Archie. 

The sheriff help me out of the harness and I saw Archie talking seriously to madam mayor. 

“That was brave of you.” The sheriff spoke. “I’ve learned to never be a coward.” I replied, not taking my eyes off of Archie. “Thank you.” I turned to the sheriff and nodded. 

“Ilea.” I turned back and looked at Archie with a smile. “Thank you.” He hugged me tightly as if afraid to let go. 

“Archie, I—“ I started to speak but Pango interrupted by making his presence known by a bark.

“Pango!” Archie smiled knelt down to pet the dog. “Archie are you okay?” I asked with a smile as I knelt down petting the dog as well. 

Suddenly crickets began to chirp in the distance. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.  
“Just peachy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the long wait but it’s here now! What are your thoughts on this relationship? Will it last? Will I write more chapters? (Yes, I plan on at least doing three seasons aka three books.)  
Thanks for supporting.


	12. What can never be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Nolan returns home after his long stay in the hospital. Ilea’s relationship with Archie is starting to get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Ilea. 
> 
> Also sorry for the bad writing. Personal things are happening but I still wanted to publish another chapter. So again sorry. It’s a shorter chapter.

We had been invited to a welcome home party for David Nolan, The all important coma patient Mary-Margaret was so obsessed with.  
He has officially been released from the hospital and sent home with his lovely wife.  
I had brought along my ukulele hoping to entertain myself, if nothing else. Henry, Emma and I sat at the base of the staircase while everyone welcomed David back.

We where basically strangers to everyone. 

“You know why he doesn’t remember.” Henry asked us, looking between David and Emma. “The curse isn’t working on him yet.”

“Henry... David has amnesia.” Emma looked to Henry. “Which is preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories.”

I looked up from my ukulele and smiled to the kid. “That’s very clever kid.”

“Right, because everyone here has fake stories that them from remembering who they really are.” Emma nodded along with Henry as if she believed him.

“Right, and now is our chance to help him we just have to get him to remember that he’s—“

“He’s Prince Charming.” Emma completed. “We just have to jog his memory, by getting him and ms. Blanchard together.” 

“Didn’t we just try that?” Emma asked skeptically. “And it woke him up.” Henry smiled.

“So, what’s the plan kid?” I smiled and leaned into the little huddle, putting my my right arm on Emma’s shoulder.

“Hey.” We all three turned to the sound of the voice and saw David approach us. “You’re the ones that saved me, right?”

Emma slowly stood up, smiling to the man. “Oh. Yeah, I-I guess.”

“And, uh, you’re also the only ones I know here.” David said looking between the three of us. “You can hide with us.” Emma joked. “Fantastic.” David chuckled.

“Do you ever use a sword?” Henry asked after seeing David get a cocktail Wiener from a waiter. “Excuse me?”

Finally I stood up and rubbed the kids head. “He’s messing around. Curious about your life before the coma.”

“Ilea, right? And Emma? You two live with Mary-Margaret. you know if she is coming.” I bit my lips together and looked at my ukulele in my hands.

“Sorry she couldn’t make it.” Emma lied. 

Eventually everyone started talking and Kathryn re-emerged from the kitchen. She spotted me on the couch talking with Archie as I showed him how to play the ukulele.

“Um, Ilea, is it?” She asked softly. I looked up and nodded with a small smile. “Would you mind playing something? Maybe? If you don’t mind?”

I stood from my spot and looked to Henry and Emma. “Uh. Yea, sure. Any requests?” I asked nervously.

“Whatever comes to mind.” Kathryn smiled and took a step back as if to signal me to play.

“Alright roo.” I looked behind at Archie and started to play my ukulele in a calming tune. 

“I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way.  
I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.  
I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts.  
I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea.  
We had grown closer, 'till his joy meant everything to me.  
And he was to marry, a girl who shone with beauty and light.  
And they loved each other,  
And with me watched the sunsets into night.  
And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me,  
Of what has been, and what can never be.”

I played the song awhile and as it came to a close, a memory of a young girl gazing out a window in a small house came to mind. I stopped as everyone clapped, not knowing how the song was incomplete.

“That was beautiful.” Archie’s voice brought me out of my daze. I turned and hugged him. “Thank you.”

“Have you seen David.” Kathryn asked no one in particular as she looked around the room. “He... um...” Emma turned looking around the room.

*

After the party we all started going our separate ways. Emma drove home and I walked with Archie. 

“Well that was... nice.” I giggled. “Yeah, I guess it was. You sing beautifully.” Archie smiled and took my hand in his.

“Gee, thanks doc.” I squeezed his hand and placed my head on his shoulder as we walked along. 

We soon enough arrived at Archie’s home. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and looked at his hand as he was about to unlock the door. “Say, would you, um... uh... Would you maybe...”

I smiled and placed my hand on the back of his neck pulling him close and placed a light kiss on his lips. “I’d love to come in for some drinks.”

He unlocked his door and opened it in a matter of seconds soon enough we where in his bedroom quickly removing articles of clothing and kissing on another as if our lives depended on it. 

*

“Emma!” The next morning, I burst into Mary-Margaret’s home with a sense of urgency.

Emma looked up from her spot on the couch. “Wow, calm down. Ilea, wh-what happened?”

“Emma, I feel so terrible. I-I... son of a bitch I just couldn’t do it.” I placed my ukulele and jacket on the table and started to pace around the room.

“Ok, Hold on. Start at the beginning. You didn’t come home last night. What happened?” Emma asked leaning forward, not taking her eyes of me.

“Well, I walked with Archie to his place and I was kinda invited inside. We kissed and next thing I know I was half naked and so was he and all these alarms started going off in my head and... well... I bounced.” I sank down onto the nearest chair.

“You what!” Emma stood and walked up to me. “You left the guy?”

“Well, not necessarily, I mean yea I guess... I don’t know.” I put my head in my hands in shame.

“Can I ask why?” Emma placed a hand on my head started petting my hair. “It was just so weird. I mean no I wasn’t against it but at the same time it didn’t feel right.” I sighed.

“You’re going to have to talk to him.” Emma stated. “Fuck you.” I spat. “You know I’m right.” Emma laughed. 

I sat up in my chair and looked up at Emma. “Yea, you’re right.”

“Relationships are hard. Believe me I had my fair share.” Emma squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. “I know Emma Dema, I was there.” I joked

After awhile Emma grabbed her jacket and started to head out the door. “Wanna join me?”

“Only if you let me change and I can bring along ol’Tom Tit Tot?” I grinned mischievously. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. “Why do you insist on calling you ukulele that?” 

I ran up the stairs and quietly changed my clothes to flannel and jeans. I put my hair into a half down messy bun and trotted back down the steps and grabbed my Jean jacket and ukulele.

“Shall we dance fair maiden?” I grabbed Emma’s arm and made our way to the car.

*

We sat at the sheriff’s office, Emma was reading some files and I was tuning my ukulele. “This is exhilarating.” I joked. 

“Living the dream Ilea, living the dream.” Emma glanced at me with a half smile and continued reading the files.

“She'd had to leave us, my keeper he prayed for a safe return.  
But when the night came,  
The weather to a raging storm had turned.  
He watched her ship fight,  
But in vain against the wild and terrible wind.  
In me so helpless, as dashed against the rock she met her end.  
And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me,  
Of what has been, and what can never be.”

I once again zoned out as I stopped playing my song just thinking of that little girl who once would sing this song to or with her father and brother.

Emma looked at me concerned. “Are you ok?” I nodded my head not really looking at her. 

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but as she did the sheriff walked into the room and opened a box of donuts. Emma at him skeptically. 

“Sometimes the cliches are true.” He stated. “Okay, what do you want?” Emma eyed the donuts then the sheriff.

The sheriff sighed. “Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you to work tonight. Just this once.”

“Why?” Emma Whined. “Besides what’s in it for me?” I joked, pouting my lips.

The sheriff turned and pointed at me. “Do you work here?” I shook my head. “Fair play.”

“Anyway, I volunteer at an animal shelter and the supervisor is sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs.” The sheriff explained. 

“That sounds made up.” I pointed out, giving my ukulele a loud strum.

Emma ignored me, rolling her eyes then reached to grab a doughnut from inside the box. “Very lucky you brought a bear claw.”

“Any jelly?” I smiled and looked inside the box as Emma took a bit of her doughnut. 

Just then the famed school teacher Mary-Margaret practically ran inside the office. “Emma, can I talk to you for a moment.” 

I looked up and the sheriff awkwardly looked between us ladies. “I’ll just go patrol my office.” The sheriff made his way out of the room, leaving us girls to talk. 

“He left his wife.” Mary-Margaret sighed. “David—he left her. He left Kathryn.” She exclaimed. 

“Okay. Slow down.” Emma looked at the teacher. “He—he did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight. I mean I’m trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?”

“Wow, wow, wow, calm down. I’m winded from that.” I sighed as Mary-Margaret paced around the office. “I’d go.” Emma spoke up. Stopping the teacher in her tracks.

“What?” Mary-Margaret and I said in unison. “Well, he left her. It’s one thing to say that he wants you, but it’s another to actually make a choice, and now he has. That’s all you can ask for.” Emma looked at Mary-Margaret.

“Emma.” I sighed. I shook my head. “Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don’t think Regina would be happy.” Mary-Margaret crossed her arms and sat on Emma’s desk. 

“All the more reason to do it.” Emma sighed and took another bit of her doughnut.

Mary-Margaret shook her head and smiled. “Is this really happening?” Emma returned the smile. “You tell me?”

“Hey, at least you’ll have a fun story to tell the grandkids.” I joked with a smile.

*

Later that night. I suppose things didn’t go as Mary-Margaret had hoped. She was sitting at the bar at granny’s. I was sitting in a booth playing may ukulele waiting for Archie to arrive. 

“Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore.  
He kissed her cold face,  
That they'd be together soon he'd swore.  
I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand.  
And then he climbed my tower, and off of the edge of me he ran.”

I looked around and saw Mary-Margaret talking with Dr. Whale. The bells of the cafe door rang as I played the remaining verse of my song. 

“And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me,  
Of what has been, and what can never be.  
I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
And though I am empty, I still warn the sailors on their way.”

I fell once again into my daze, thinking of my childhood. My father who was a coward, my mother how in her own way was also a selfish coward, and my brother who promised to never leave and to prove he wasn’t anything like our parents but in turn he too was a coward. 

“That was lovely.” I looked up to the person who had spoken. In my own way I was hoping to see Archie, but I knew that voice. It was Mr. Gold.

“How do you know that song?” He asked shifting his weight and looking at me with a hint of a smile.

“My father. He sang songs to me before bed. I guess a lot of them stuck with me over the years.” I answered honestly. 

“And what happened to him?” He asked with concern. “Like everyone else in my family. He abandoned me for his own selfish desires.” I looked him in the eye, challengingly. 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to bring up any painful memories.” Just then Archie finally came into the restaurant. I looked at him and stood up from my seat.  
“Excuse me Mr. Gold there’s something important I have to... do.”

I hurriedly made my way to Dr. Hopper and pulled him into a hug. “Look, Archie. I’m sorry about last night. I care about you but things are moving too fast.”

“Ilea, I understand. I-I was scared too. I just don’t know if I’m ready to go that far just yet.” Archie held me at arms length looking deep into my eyes.

“Can we start over?” He asked. I nodded my head and kissed his cheek, Archie in turn kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

Mr. Gold awkwardly stood by the counter as his food was being prepared. He looked down at his cane and gave a deep sigh.

“So, hows about we go for a bit of a walk and I’ll play little ol’Tom Tit Tot.” I asked as I held onto the psychiatrist’s hand. “Little ol’ what?” He asked with a smile.

“Tom Tit Tot, I call my ukulele that.” I giggled. “Why do you call it that?” He asked matching my smile.

“It’s a long, and weird story. I’ll tell you about it another time.” I happily told him as we made our way out the door leaving behind and now smiling Mr. Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits go to Nickel Creek-Lighthouse told you that’s return.
> 
> Tom Tit Tot... that’s actually a different version of Rumplestiltskin. Wanted to throw that is as a kinda a joke. Also I suck at relationship story telling. I’m 22 and haven’t really been in a serious relationship so I’ll do my best but I don’t know... sorry.


	13. O Sheriff! My Sheriff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of two sheriffs and a very bad summary. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any OUAT characters just Primrose/Ilea Cassidy.  
Sorry. Life happed but I’m happy to present a chapter.

Several days have come and gone. Emma had some issue with sheriff Graham and refused to talk much about it.

Archie and I had started walking Pango together every morning until he had his sessions. I had oddly not ran into Mr. Gold since that night in the cafe. 

Archie and I walked hand in hand down Main Street. He smiled down at me squeezing my hand as he led Pango with the other. “Nothing news happens here does it?” I spoke as we made our way through town. 

“Well I would say that. Ever since you and Emma arrived this town became full of excitement in its own way.” He reassured.  
“What was it like before we arrived?” I asked curiously. “I-I.” We stopped walking for a bit as Archie thought. “Well, it was the same as it always had been.”

“Which was?” I asked. “Well, nothing changed much I suppose. It’s funny I don’t really recall a lot.” He smiled goofily and starting walking again. “That is funny.”

*

We made our way slowly back to Mary-Margaret’s place. I kissed Archie’s cheek then kneeled down to kiss Pango’s head. “Dinner at Granny’s?” I asked

“Oh, no actually I promised Marco I’d have dinner with him today. Maybe tomorrow?” He smiled kindly.   
I nodded and put my hands in my jacket pockets. “Yea, tomorrow.” I once again kissed Archie goodbye and made my way inside. 

“...You have feelings for Graham.” Mary-Margaret’s voice was heard as I entered the apartment. “Come on.” Emma spoke next. “There’s that wall.” Mary-Margaret went around the kitchen island.  
“Hey, what did I miss?” I asked surging off my jacket. “That’s not a wall.” Emma Whined.

Mary-Margaret pulled flower Bouquet out of the trash can. ”Really?” She asked with sarcasm in her voice. “There’s nothing wrong with being cautious.” Emma defended. “I second that.” I joined in with a half smile. 

“Oh, true. True but Emma, that wall of yours— it may keep out pain, but it may also keep out love.” Mary-Margaret reasoned. I looked down at my shoes. Then back to Emma. “But it does keep us safe.” I whispered to myself. 

“Says the girl dating a man twice her age.” Emma replied.  
I stopped in thought and looked at both Emma and Mary-Margaret. “Huh. I guess he is in his early forties.” I sighed.   
“I’m just saying be careful.” Emma warned.

*

Oddly from then on time seemed to go at an interesting pace. Graham had died that same night from heart failure. Emma was very devastated and was broken hearted.

I had decided it was best if I stayed by Emma’s side through all this. However when Mr. Gold asked her to come in I was reluctant to join but did anyway.

“Gold?” Emma called as we entered the pawn shop. I looked over and noticed a absence of a certain musical instrument on the wall. Beside it was a odd looking staff. 

The staff itself was long and at its end was a yellow/orange crystal tied in the middle of a circle, around that was swirls and at the very end looked like a bud of a flower. It seemed almost plant like. I looked at it awhile as we made our way to the back of the shop finding Mr. Gold. 

“You in here?” Emma called out again. I smiled. “Well, it is his shop.” I said under my breath hoping Emma didn’t hear me.  
Slowly we walked to the back room of the shop, We found Mr. Gold sitting at a table painting on a piece of wood.

Emma walked in and immediately was stunned by the smell “Whoa! What is that?” Emma spoke taking a sniff of the air in disgust. I covered my nose and closed my eyes tightly.

“Oh, this is lanolin. Used for waterproofing.” Mr. Gold calmly spoke as he continued his work. “It smells like livestock.” Emma stood almost paralyzed by the smell. 

“Well, it is the reason why sheep’s wool repels water.” Mr. Gold continued painting the object. “Are you immune to the smell or something?” I waved my hand in front of my face trying to get rid of the all too familiar smell.

Mr. Gold huffed in response with a smile on his face as if remembering something. “It stinks. Um, if there was a reason you called the sheriff’s department, if you want to talk about that quickly or outside—“ Emma hinted, trying to get away from the smell. 

“Yes, I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really.” Mr. Gold made his way around the desk. “The sheriff was a good man.” Mr. Gold looked at Emma with a sad and understanding expression on his face. 

Emma blinked in response. “You’re still wearing the deputy’s badge.” Mr. Gold observed. “He’s been gone two weeks now. And I believe that after two weeks of acting a sheriff, the job becomes yours. You’ll have to wear the real badge and Ilea would make you a good deputy.”

I looked at Mr. Gold as if trying to figure out his plan. “Yea, I guess. I’m just not in a hurry. So, um, thank you for the kind words.” Emma half smiled, then turned leaving the room. 

“Gold.” I nodded my head looking at Mr. Gold for a bit then followed after Emma.  
We made our way back to the front of the shop. “I have his things.” Mr. Gold called out as he emerged from the back room. 

“What?” Emma turned looking at Mr. Gold. I stopped in my tracks biting my lips together. “The sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake.” Mr. Gold worked his way around the back of the shop counters. 

“I don’t need anything.” Emma spoke watching Mr. Gold. “Especially from you.” I said without missing a beat. We once again made our way to the door. 

Mr. Gold paused looking at me sadly. “As you wish. I’ll give them to mayor Mills. It seems like she was the closest thing he had to family.” Emma turned back around facing Mr. Gold at the mention of the mayor. 

“Pull the mayor card. Good one.” I spoke under my breath not moving from my position as Emma made her way to Mr. Gold. “Not sure about that.”

“No love lost there, I see.” Mr. Gold smiled then opened a box that was on the counter in front of him. “Look... I fear that all of this stuff is directly for the trash bin. You really should take something.” 

Emma and I looked at Mr. Gold silently as he began to pull things out of the box on attempt to coax Emma into taking something. He then pulled out walkie-talkies and told her how Henry would enjoy playing with them.

Emma then grabbed the walkie-talkies and gave a small thanks. “You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know. That’s the thing about children—“

I looked to the ground in thought as Mr. Gold spoke. “Before you know it... you lose them.” He looked at Emma then myself with a sad smile. 

Emma thanked the pawn dealer once again and made her way to the door. I stood in my place as if frozen from Mr. Gold’s words. “Ilea, you coming?” She suddenly spoke noticing my unmoved self. 

“You go ahead. I’ll meet up with you later.” I turned giving Emma a half smile. She gave a confused nod and went out the door.

“Can I help you miss Cassidy?” Mr. Gold asked as the door shut. “I-I don’t know.” I looked at Mr. Gold dead in the eye. “Well my door is always open to you.” He smiled.

“The- the...” I sighed closing my eyes tightly. “The mandolin. What happened to it?” I asked quietly making up an excuse for staying behind. 

“Ah, well, you see someone bought it not long after you returned it.” Mr. Gold made his way to the front of the counter to stand beside me. “Is that why you stayed behind? For the mandolin?”

“Why else?” I asked not taking my eyes of the store owner. “You tell me.” He spoke with a small smirk forming on his lips. I gulped, hurriedly turned around and went out shop door. 

*

I trotted a away from the pawn shop, not really looking where I was going when I suddenly bumped into someone. 

“Oof!” The person I had ran into had a cup of hot coffee and naturally being the klutz I am, caused them to spill all over the both of us.

“I am so sorry!” They spoke. I looked at my now ruined clothes then up to the person whom the voice belonged. “No no, it was my fault I didn’t pay attention.” I smiled. 

“Ilea!” They spoke in surprise. “Hey Archie.” I replied with a lopsided smile. Pango barked eagerly at the two of us “Hi, Pango.” I leaned to pet the Dalmatian with a smile. “Oh, your clothes-“

“-Are washable, Archie.” I interrupted. “Still I’m very sorry.” He shook his head in shame. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. No big deal.” I stood up and placed my hand on his arm in reassurance. 

“Um, tell you what. I’m probably gonna meet with Emma for lunch, but how about we go out around seven for a dinner date?” I asked with a hopeful smile. 

“That sounds great.” Archie nodded with a small smile. “Great! See you then.” I grinned then leaned down to pet Pango one last time before walking back to Mary-Margaret’s place.

*

I walked into the apartment finding Emma pouring herself a drink and playing loud music. I opened my mouth as if to say something but as Emma grabbed the toaster and a screwdriver I closed my mouth and removed my jacket. 

“Mayor?!” I shouted over the music hoping Emma would hear. She looked up at me and frowned as she continued to destroy the toaster. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I said mostly to myself as I made my way through the apartment to get a change of clothes. 

Half an hour flew by as Emma continued her upset destruction. Meanwhile I’d taken a shower and put on a new set of clothes, even did my hair and makeup.

I was enjoying the rock song Emma was playing as I finished up doing my makeup when the music suddenly stopped and I could hear Mary-Margret’s voice.

“Toaster Broken?” 

“Wasn’t when I started with it.” Emma sighed. “Pretty sure it is now though.” I retorted as I made my way down the stairs with a half smile. 

“I just needed to hit something.” Emma looked back to the toaster and began to once again tear the thing apart. 

“What’s going on?” Mary-Margaret asked gently as she removed her purse. “Mayor.” I ‘whispered’ in a loud tone.

“Regina, fired me. So she could put one of her own puppets in as sheriff. That’s my job.” Emma snorted, continuously taking apart the toaster. 

“Never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?” Mary-Margaret placed groceries on the island counter top as she look at Emma.

“I don’t know. I just... I know I want it back.”

“There must be a reason.” Mary-Margaret eyed the toaster. 

I bit my lips together in thought as I made my way around the counter to help put away the groceries. 

“Maybe. I just want to beat her.” Emma put the screwdriver down as someone knocked on the door.

Emma went and opened the door to once again that all too familiar man. Mr. Gold. 

“Good evening, ms. Swan. Sorry for the intrusion. There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

I sighed looking down at the my hands. “This guy again.” I said under my breath.

Mary-Margaret look at me confused. Then two Emma. “I’ll let you three talk.” Mary-Margaret scurried off into the loft leaving the three of us in the main area of the apartment. 

“What do you want Mr. Gold?” I asked in upset tone of voice.

Emma looked at me confused but turned to Mr. Gold. “Come on in.” She sighed. 

“Thank you. I Uh. I heard about what happened. Such an injustice.” Mr. Gold slowly made his way into the apartment.

“Yea, well, what’s done is done.” Emma replied closing the door. Yet still carrying the toaster. 

“Spoken like a true fighter.” Mr. Gold said in a confused manner. “Oh and you’d know?” I crossed my arms eyeing the man. 

“Ilea?” Emma looked at me also very confused and put the toaster on the counter. “I don’t know what chance I have. She’s mayor and I’m... well... me.” She spoke in reply to Mr. Gold. 

“Besides why do you care?” I asked as I went ahead and continued the job of putting away the groceries Mary-Margaret brought in.

“Ms. Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy... can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?” I paused at Mr. Gold’s words. 

My back turned to the two as I stood there in thought to those words that’s sounded too damn familiar in a horrible way. He remembers. He has to. I have to be careful or he’ll figure me out, that is if he hadn’t already. 

“I... I Uh. I got a date with Archie and I’ll catch up with you later... Emma, if that’s alright?” I asked nervously. My back still turned to the two as they sat down at the table.

“Yea, Ilea. That’s fine.” Emma confusingly eyed me as I grabbed my ukulele and jean jacket making my way out the door. 

“Ms Cassidy.” Mr gold tipped his head as a goodbye. “Mr. Gold.” I nodded in return and gave Emma a fake smile.

*

All too early for my date with Archie I still made my way down town and decided to make a beeline for the woods thinking of that stream near toll bridge.

Once there I found a log to sit on and I messaged Archie explaining where I was and told him to find me when he was free. I toned my ukulele and played notes before I decided to hum a few bars from the song ‘Paint it Black’ by the Rolling Stones. 

“That’s a little different then what you usually play.” I turned around smiling at the kind voice. “Archie.”

Archie made his way to sit beside me. “Well doc, what does this song say about me?” I smiled. 

“I believe on a while back on a date you told me ‘no psychiatrist crap.’?” Archie replied with a smile. 

“I did, and I stand by that. But what does it tell non-psychiatrist Archie?” I joked. 

“Well, you enjoy classic rock.” He replied jokingly. “That I do.” I placed my head on Archie’s shoulder, grabbing Archie’s hand and intertwining our fingers.

“So, Dinner?” Archie asked leaning his head atop mine. My stomach grumbled in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

I giggled. “Where to doc? Granny’s again?” Archie stood up and offered me his arm helping me stand.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind. But I prepared a dinner at my place.” He smiled down at me as we made our way back to town. “How does Italian sound?”

“Wow doc, you treat all the girls like this?” I jokingly asked. “O-Only the kind and, Uh beautiful ones.” He replied with a blush. 

I grinned at the taller man “Smooth Doc, real smooth.”

*

Night had fallen by the time we made it back into town. We passed the mayor’s office. I spotted Emma’s car out front. 

Smoke came out of the window of the office I stopped in my tracks. “Fuck. Emma!” I cried. Running towards the building.

“Ilea, Stop!” Archie grabby my arm as I look at the building in horror. “Ilea!” The world around me came to a screeching halt as I watch flames and smoke crawl out of the windows.

“Emma!” I cried out again. My legs felt like lead. For the life of me. I could not move to save my friend. To save my sister. I was a cowered. Like my father. 

Archie had called 911 by the time I had come out of my shocked state. Tears where streaming down my face and I had somehow managed to fall onto my knees. 

Emma had made it out with the mayor hanging onto her. The mayor’s complaints drew me to look up and see Emma chewing her out. 

“Emma!” I ran to Emma and pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re alright. I’m so sorry I saw the smoke and I wanted to help but I couldn’t I’m sorry I’m such a coward.”

Emma confusingly hugged me back. “Ilea! Ilea, It’s fine. I got out unscathed. Which is more then I could say for Regina.” I wiped my tears. 

“Still, I... I’m happy you’re alright.” I let Emma out of my tight hug whipping a few more lose tears from my now mascara stained face. “You should... Uh. Go get checked out.” I sniffed. 

Emma gave me a small smile and another quick hug as she made her way to the nearest medic. 

“Ms. Cassidy, Everything alright?” I turned around to see none other then Mr. Gold. Weather is was out of instinct or fear. Before either myself or Mr. Gold could say another word I ran to him and hugged him tight, letting myself once again cry. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright, everything is going to be fine Ilea. I promise.”

*

Mr. Gold had taken me home. Luckily he had a car.

No words where passed between us. No questions, No answers, No deals, and No songs. Complete silence. 

I hopped out of the car. When finally the silence was broken. “Ms. Cassidy?”

I turned looking back at the car. At Mr. Gold. “I meant it. Everything will be alright. I promise.” He smiled knowingly. 

“You always keep your promises Mr. Gold?” I asked in a sad tone. 

“Have a goodnight Ms. Cassidy.” He then drove off back to his shop. “Goodnight.”

It was then I realized I had left without a word to Archie or Emma. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Archie explaining why I had left. 

It had been an odd day, and boy did I want it to end.

*

Finally it was the day of the debate. I had of course brought my ukulele to it hoping to liven things up. 

“... So without farther ado, I’d like to introduce you the candidates— Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy.” Archie chuckled to his joke. 

I smiled and gave a small laugh in the basically quiet room. “Thank you Ilea. Oh, okay. Uh, Mr. Glass, your opening statement.”

In my opinion Mr. Glass’ statement seemed rehearsed and short. But luckily short. Emma’s well. 

“You guys all know I have... What they call a, Uh, troubles past, but you’ve been able to overlook it because of the, um... Hero thing. But here’s the thing... the fire was a setup.”

I turned around looking at Mr. Gold, who was a few rows behind me. Everyone murmured amongst themselves. 

“Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn’t know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don’t have definitive evidence, but I’m sure. And the worst part of all this was... The worst part of all this is that I let you all think it was real... and I can’t win that way. I’m sorry.”

The room was silent. However Mr. Gold had then stood up from his seat and left. His limp and cane was the only noise to be heard until Emma too left. 

However luckily for Emma. It all worked out great. She was voted sheriff of Storybrooke Maine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Quarantine am I right? Promise to hopefully add more chapters... hopefully.


End file.
